Elligraphie, d'apres Les Secrets d'Hermione
by Cornedrue
Summary: Ce qu'en dit Miss Teigne: J’ai livré une Ellen de 16 ans toute assemblée et tu t’es donné le mal de la démonter... la voilà en kit dans ton esprit. Tu vas nous la remonter petit à petit. Tu vas... Suite à l'intérieur. updates de nouveau régulières, promis
1. Il etait une fois

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+), plus par sécurité pour le moment, et parce que c'est l'avertissement que j'estime approprié pour la fic de Miss Teigne, et donc pour celle-ci, qui en est dérivée.  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6. Spoiler de la fic "Les Secrets d'Hermione, parties I et II" qu'il est pratiquement impératif d'avoir lu avant cette fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire. Un certain nombre de personnages, d'idées, d'évènements, … sortent de l'imagination de Miss Teigne, auteur de la fic "Les Secrets d'Hermione", qui a bien voulu m'autoriser à me baser sur son histoire pour cette fic.  
**Pairing:** Aucun dans les deux premiers livres.  
**Résumé:** Il était une fois Ellen McGregor, personnage de la fic: "Les Secrets d'Hermione" de Miss Teigne. Voici sa biographie, ou plutôt son Elligraphie, depuis… il y a longtemps jusque … on verra bien… Texte lu et approuvé par Miss Teigne.

Ce qu'en dit Miss Teigne: _J'ai livré une Ellen de 16 ans toute assemblée et tu t'es donné le mal de la démonter... la voilà en kit dans ton esprit. Tu vas nous la remonter petit à petit. Tu vas nous raconter l'histoire de sa construction, de sa première larme et sa première joie jusqu'à nous la rendre telle que nous la connaissons... _

**Date:** février 2006 - …

**Avant propos:** Cette fic ne saurait exister si la fic "Les Secrets d'Hermione" n'existait pas. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, je vous en conseille fortement la lecture, malgré sa longueur impressionnante, mais, finalement, vous avez bien lu six tomes d'Harry Potter, c'est bien que les longs textes ne vous font pas peur non? (les deux parties se trouvent dans mes histoires favorites sur mon profil, ainsi que le lien vers le site officiel de Miss Teigne, où vous trouvez le texte intégral et des dossiers annexes.)  
Ensuite, je déconseille la lecture de cette fic à tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore Ellen McGregor, et je les renvoie à la fic de Miss Teigne.  
Cette fic est bien entendu fortement déconseillée aux lecteurs, si il en existe, qui n'aiment pas Ellie…

Je tiens encore à remercier Miss Teigne pour la confiance qu'elle m'accorde en officialisant mon statut d'Elligraphe et en relisant mon texte, apportant à mon imagination toutes les informations et précisions nécessaires.

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bien que je ne prétende pas avoir le talent de Miss Teigne, et j'espère que vous passerez de bons moments à me lire. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture. (publication tous les dix jours).

**Elligraphie**

**_Livre I: Ellidemment!_**

**Chapitre I: Il était une fois…**

Le soleil était déjà bas en ce début de soirée et l'ombre du manoir s'étendait presque jusqu'à l'enceinte du parc. Si les journées de ce mois de mars étaient déjà agréables, la tombée de la nuit rappelait bien vite aux distraits qui l'auraient oublié que le printemps n'avait que quelques heures.  
Deux silhouettes marchaient sans se presser sur l'une des nombreuses allées qui menaient à l'entrée principale. Un homme assez grand dans la force de l'âge tenait par la taille une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci avait la tête posée contre l'épaule gauche de son compagnon et tenait dans ses mains jointes sa main droite.

- Il fait encore frais, dit-elle soudain, rompant le silence harmonieux qui les entourait.  
L'homme remonta un châle en laine bleu sur les épaules de la jeune femme.  
- L'hiver n'a jamais fait très attention au calendrier, répondit-il. Et s'il peut nous embêter quelques jours de plus, il ne se gênera pas!  
- Qu'as-tu contre l'hiver? Tout est tellement beau quand il neige…  
- Ça, je te l'accorde. Mais je préfère la douce chaleur de l'été.  
Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, qui, eux, ne semblaient pas fâchés de voir le printemps arriver.  
- Finalement, reprit-elle, ça n'a pas que du mauvais ce rendez-vous d'affaire à Londres. Ça nous permet de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux, sans risque d'être dérangés par tes garçons…  
- Je te connais bien Catriona, répondit-il avec un sourire. Si tu associes le verbe déranger à mes fils, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête…  
Elle l'interrompit d'un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Je te connais bien moi aussi, Rory, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je suis persuadée que tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre…  
- J'aime quand tu ne me laisses pas le choix…  
- C'est le printemps après tout!

Elle se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec elle jusqu'au perron. Ils disparurent à l'intérieur et le bruit de la porte qui claque résonna à travers le parc.  
Deux grandes fenêtres s'allumèrent à l'étage. La silhouette de l'homme apparut au balcon. Il s'accouda à la balustrade, contemplant les dernières traces rougeoyantes qui jouaient avec les nuages à l'horizon.  
Un instant plus tard, la femme sortit à son tour et admira un instant le paysage. Puis elle rentra, entraînant avec elle l'homme qui ne manifesta aucune résistance. La porte-fenêtre se referma, puis les rideaux tamisèrent la lumière et les deux fenêtres ne furent plus que des taches dans la nuit.

Dans le parc, un lièvre broutait un trèfle. Un hibou sortit de la volière et hulula, perché dans un grand chêne. Là-haut, la lune presque ronde contemplait ce havre de paix tandis que deux tourterelles roucoulaient d'un air entendu sur la balustrade de pierre du balcon, se moquant éperdument du matou qui somnolait dans un massif de fleurs près de l'allée.

--------------------  
Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Prochain chapitre le 1er avril (et c'est sérieux!)


	2. Elle s'appellera Ellen

bonjour à vous en ce jour de poisson d'avril, ceci est bien un chapitre ;o)  
bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. prochain chapitre le 11 avril: "Foi de troisième oeil..."

**Chapitre 2: Elle s'appellera Ellen**

Ce dernier jour de l'année était clairement monochrome, du moins en ce qui concernait les paysages. Blanc! Rien que du blanc à perte de vue! Comme si le ciel et la terre avaient comploté pour étaler un manteau de pureté sur ce monde en plein trouble. Et la neige tombait sans discontinuer.  
Au milieu de tout ce blanc, le château et les écuries McGregor élevaient leur masse sombre dans le jour finissant. Les deux fanaux encadrant le grand portail en fer forgé ressemblaient à des phares posés là pour guider le voyageur en détresse qui aurait eu la folle idée de s'aventurer en pleine campagne ce soir là, et les grandes fenêtres éclairées faisaient des halos entre les flocons.

A l'intérieur du château par contre, malgré la chaleur agréable diffusée par les énormes cheminées, on aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un à rêver secrètement au calme du parc. Entrer dans la cuisine était pratiquement du suicide tant l'agitation qui y régnait n'avait rien à envier à celle du Chemin de Traverse une veille de Noël ou du quai 9 ¾ un jour de rentrée des classes. Les elfes courraient dans tous les sens et Maria, la gouvernante, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
Un seul coin semblait épargné par cette tornade. Catriona McGregor y était assise dans un grand fauteuil, les deux mains posées sur son ventre rond, très rond, si rond qu'elle n'aurait pu le cacher sous sa large robe mauve, même avec tous les sortilèges du monde. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le cacher, bien au contraire! Elle souhaitait juste de tout son cœur que le petit monstre qui testait sa résistance de l'intérieur se décide enfin à sortir!

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge, le regard haut, les cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon et un châle en laine sur son dos légèrement voûté entra, accompagnée du maître des lieux:  
- Mais mère, je vous assure que la cuisine tourne très bien sans vous!  
- Et bien on ne dirait pas, répondit-elle en lançant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Elle remarqua alors sa belle fille.  
- Mais Catriona, très chère, que faites-vous la? Vous devriez rester au calme! Affirma-t-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection.  
- Je vous remercie Betty, mais je tiens à assurer un minimum mon rôle de maîtresse de maison.  
- Sornettes! lança-t-elle. Allez vous reposer! Vous serez bien mieux au calme dans le salon! Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 67 ans et que j'ai mis au monde par cinq fois que je ne suis plus capable d'assurer!  
- Elle n'a pas tort ma chérie, reprit Rory McGregor. Je t'accompagne au salon. Laisse tomber ton rôle de maîtresse de maison et ne laisse rien gêner celui de créatrice du futur du monde, qui est bien plus beau et bien plus important, tu ne trouves pas?

Catriona finit par écouter la voix de la raison et se leva, soutenue par son mari. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon pendant qu'Elizabeth McGregor tentait de prendre le contrôle de la cuisine.  
- Je n'en peux plus, soupira Catriona. Il faut que ce «petit nous» se décide à sortir!  
- Déjà dix jours de retard, répondit son mari d'une voix rassurante. Ça ne va plus tarder.  
- Je l'espère! Mais un bou'd'chou qui se fait déjà remarquer avant même son premier cri, cela n'augure en rien des jours tranquilles pour les prochaines années!  
- Si tu le dis!

Calme n'était pas l'adjectif qui convenait au salon, loin s'en faut. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'armée d'elfes de maison dans cette pièce, mais simplement deux jeunes garçons qui courraient dans tous les sens!  
- Quentin, Robbie! ordonna Rory. Allez jouer dans vos chambres. Catriona a besoin de calme!  
- D'accord papa, répondit l'aîné en entraînant son petit frère. Mais ils arrivent bientôt les français?  
- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je viendrai vous chercher tout de suite.  
- Promis? demanda le plus jeune.  
- Promis! répondit son père en le poussant vers la porte qu'il referma.

Il aida sa femme à prendre place dans un fauteuil puis en approcha un deuxième et s'assit en face d'elle.  
- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie? demanda-t-il en joignant sa main droite aux siennes sur son ventre.  
- Bien, fatiguée mais tout va bien, répondit-elle dans un soupir.  
- Et qu'en dit la sage-femme?  
- Elle dit que ça peut être dans trois heures comme dans trois jours!  
- Où est-elle d'ailleurs? Elle devrait être à tes côtés…  
- Elle est dans sa chambre, l'interrompit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée en permanence! Tu te fais beaucoup trop de souci mon chéri…  
- Je sais… mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je tiens à toi… Je t'aime…  
- Rory, on peut jouer de malchance, déclara-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Mais c'est quelque chose de rare, et heureusement… Aie confiance, tout va bien se passer!  
Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

On frappa deux coups brefs à la porte, la gouvernante passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et annonça:  
- Vos invités arrivent, Monsieur.  
- Merci Maria, répondit-il en se levant.  
Catriona commença elle aussi à se lever, mais son mari la retint.  
- Reste seulement au chaud. Ils ne s'en offusqueront pas! Je te les amène.

Il sortit alors dans le grand hall, et, tout en enfilant un grand manteau, il demanda à ce qu'on fît descendre Quentin et Robert au salon, puis il sortit sur le perron.

Un grand carrosse noir tiré par six chevaux ailés aussi blancs que le paysage s'arrêtait au bas des marches. Rory descendit et s'approcha de la porte, que le cocher ouvrit. Il aida deux jeunes femmes à descendre. La première avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, la deuxième des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et tenait dans ses bras un jeune enfant. Il laissa ensuite descendre deux hommes auxquels il serra la main chaleureusement, puis il souleva une jeune fille d'environ deux ans qu'il porta jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Pendant que les nouveaux arrivants enlevaient leurs vêtements d'hiver, la discussion s'engagea:  
- Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage? demanda Rory.  
- Le meilleur possible, répondit le premier des deux hommes. Rien ne vaut un bon attelage pour voyager avec des enfants!  
- Ça ne vaut pas le transplanage en rapidité, ajouta l'autre homme. Mais c'est l'optimum au niveau confort!  
- Surtout dans mon état, ironisa la femme aux cheveux châtain en ôtant son manteau, révélant ainsi un ventre bien rond.  
- Peux-tu me montrer ma chambre Rory, demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs. Je crois que Laure a besoin d'un brin de toilette.  
- Bien sûr Fanny, répondit l'interpellé. Maria, notre gouvernante, va t'y conduire. Rejoins-nous au Salon, Catriona nous y attend avec les garçons.  
Et il joignit le geste à la parole, ouvrant la porte du salon.

Les salutations d'usage laissèrent le temps à Fanny de rejoindre elle aussi le salon, la petite Laure dans les bras. Elle s'adressa aux deux garçons:  
- Alors Robbie, Quentin, demanda-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous reçu de beau pour Noël?  
- J'ai reçu mon propre cheval, répondit fièrement Robbie.  
- Et toi, Quentin, demanda l'autre jeune femme, se joignant à la conversation. Qu'as-tu reçu?  
- Pleins de choses, tante Christine, répondit le jeune garçon d'un air mystérieux. Et je devais recevoir une petite sœur, mais elle se fait attendre…  
- C'est ça, ricana son frère. D'abord, ça sera un garçon!  
- Tu préfèrerais un petit frère? demanda le père de la petite Laure. C'est pourtant adorable une petite fille. Regarde tes cousines!  
- Tu t'aventures en terrain miné Maximilien, prévint Catriona, mais trop tard.  
- Non, rétorqua Robbie. Les filles, ça glousse, ça fait des caprices, ça aime pas le quidditch et ça joue à des jeux idiots, termina-t-il en croisant les bras.

Chacun avait du mal à garder son sérieux après cette sortie.  
- Je me demande ce que diraient tes petites camarades de Poudlard si elles t'entendaient, déclara la tante Christine.  
- Et tu as de la chance que Blanche soit encore trop jeune pour te casser la figure, ajouta l'autre oncle.  
- Alexander, murmura Rory en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.  
- Surtout la jolie Sandy, lâcha Quentin dans un sourire avant mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son frère.

Robbie devint tout rouge et s'exclama:  
- Tiens, vous avez vu? Ya des biscuits!  
Et il se précipita sur le plat qui venait en effet d'apparaître sur la table basse, sous les regards souriants de ses oncles et tantes.  
- De toute façon, une petite sœur, c'est mieux qu'un cheval, conclut Quentin avant de se jeter lui aussi sur les biscuits.  
Cette fois, personne ne se retint de rire.

Un verre dans une main et des biscuits apéritif dans l'autre, chacun participait aux échanges de banalités courants lors des fêtes de familles. Quentin et Robert profitaient de la faible surveillance dont ils faisaient l'objet pour s'empiffrer de petits fours. Les hommes parlaient chevaux tandis que Fanny et Christine nourrissaient Laure et Blanche en parlant layette avec Catriona.  
- Et comment va ta sœur, Fanny? demandait cette dernière.  
- Magali? Elle se remet et essaie de se reposer quand les jumeaux le veulent bien.  
- Je me réjouis de les voir ces deux là, reprit Catriona. Peut-être à Pâques…  
- Tu es bien sûr la bienvenue, répondit Christine. Mais tu verras, Loïc et François sont déjà impossibles à différencier!  
- Je veux bien le croire… Et Karl-Henri, comment va-t-il?  
- Très bien. Il aurait aimé venir, mais finalement, il a préféré rester près de sa petite famille. Et il n'aime pas laisser les chevaux sous la seule surveillance des palefreniers.

L'entrée de Charles et Elizabeth McGregor mit un terme à l'apéritif. Les deux mères montèrent coucher les filles, tandis que les autres s'installaient autour de la grande table.  
Les plats s'enchaînaient, tous aussi savoureux les uns que les autres, et Quentin commençait à devoir lutter contre la fatigue. Mais il ne céderait pas! Pas la première fois qu'il avait la permission de veiller jusqu'à la nouvelle année! Pas à moins de cent minutes du but!

Ils en étaient au plat principal, lorsque soudain, Catriona s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, reposant lentement sa fourchette chargée de brocolis qu'elle allait mettre en bouche et déclara avec un sourire:  
- Je crois que vous allez devoir continuer sans moi...

Rory et la sage-femme se levèrent d'un bon, aidant Catriona à faire de même, et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Puis la sage-femme mit Rory à la porte:  
- Vous êtes bien trop stressé monsieur. Retournez avec vos invités, je vous tiendrai informé.  
Il tenta bien de protester, mais la sage-femme ferma la porte et Maria l'emmena vers la salle à manger.

Le repas continua malgré tout, mais l'attention de chacun était dirigée vers la porte d'où viendraient les nouvelles. Rory ne tenait pas en place, et Fanny et Alexander avaient bien du mal à le rassurer. Au bout de la table, Quentin et Robbie se livraient une joute verbale au sujet du sexe du bébé. Minuit était passé et bien passé, mais personne ne pensait à fêter la nouvelle année.

Ils terminaient leur part de bûche quand un cri de nouveau-né fit tourner toutes les têtes et bondir Rory de sa chaise. Maria arriva quelques instants plus tard et annonça:  
- Tout va bien! C'est une fille!

Quentin jubilait et son frère faisait la grimace.  
- Comment l'appelle-t-on? demanda Maria.  
- Ellen Alba McGregor, bafouilla Rory. Ellen en hommage à son aïeule Nelly Fletcher McGregor et Alba en hommage à notre terre d'Ecosse…  
- Et à la couleur de ses paysages en ce jour! ironisa Alexander.  
- Aussi, concéda Rory.  
Puis il se tourna vers ses fils:  
- Robbie, Quentin, vous venez voir votre petite sœur?

Les deux garçons se levèrent et suivirent leur père, mais Robbie fila dans les escaliers avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Rory soupira et emmena son cadet dans la chambre où se trouvait Catriona.  
Elle leur sourit et tendit la petite Ellen à son père qui la prit dans ses bras. Il semblait figé, comme transformé en statue de sel, la larme à l'œil, en admiration devant les grands yeux sombres qui le fixaient. Il finit par passer ses doigts dans les quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui parsemaient sa petite tête.  
- Ellen, dit-elle, voici ton père.  
Puis Rory tendit en souriant sa fille vers son frère qui la prit lui aussi dans ses bras.  
- Et voici ton frère Quentin, ajouta Catriona.  
Quentin fit un grand sourire à sa petite sœur, le regard rempli de fierté, se promettant intérieurement de veiller sur cette petite chose fragile qu'il tenait entre les bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la déposa dans les bras de sa mère.  
- Tu as aussi un autre frère, continua-t-elle. Mais ton arrivée le contrarie un peu… ça passera…  
Elle installa la petite dans ses bras où elle s'endormit rapidement.

Quentin bailla et son père lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il recula alors lentement jusqu'à la porte, sortit, la referma tout doucement, puis monta dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Foi de troisième oeil

_Bonjour à tous et merci de vos reviews. Ceux qui n'ont encore pas eu leur réponse l'auront d'ici la fin de semaine sauf gros imprevus. Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver malgré toute ma bonne volonté.  
Pour ne pas vous faire attendre, ce chapitre est posté sans relecture autre que la mienne, veuillez excuser les fautes qui m'auraient échapé. Il sera corrigé bientot. Bonne lecture et à dans 10 jours.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Foi de troisième œil…**

Toujours en Ecosse, mais dans un autre château, trois personnes fêtaient le réveillon de manière plus tranquille.  
L'homme, assez âgé, avait placé un chapeau de carton sur sa chevelure blanche et sa barbe était constellée de confettis multicolores. Ses yeux brillaient, autant de malice qu'à cause du champagne, dont il tenait une coupe pleine dans la main. Il était assis dans un grand fauteuil derrière le bureau, qui semblait être le sien.

En face de lui étaient assises deux femmes. La première, assez âgée elle aussi, montrait à son air pincé que pour elle, il convenait certes de célébrer la nouvelle année, mais que l'excès de cotillons ne l'enthousiasmait guerre, et ce malgré les bulles pétillantes du champagne. Elle portait une robe de sorcière violette et des lunettes aux montures carrées. Quant à la deuxième, bien que beaucoup plus jeune, on lui donnait bien plus que son âge. En effet, elle portait de grosses lunettes aux verres très épais et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon. De plus, elle était enroulée dans de vieux châles en laine multicolore.

L'homme but une gorgée de champagne et prit la parole:  
- Minerva, Sibylle, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation à célébrer ensemble cette nouvelle année. Malgré les circonstances, je prétends qu'il faut célébrer ce genre de fêtes. Ne plus le faire, ce serait offrir des points à l'ennemi!  
- Mais c'est normal Albus, répondit la femme plus âgée. Nous n'allions tout de même pas fêter chacun de notre côté.  
L'homme afficha un sourire, et ses yeux brillants montraient clairement qu'il ne voyait pas ses collègues fêter le réveillon s'il ne les avait pas invitées.  
- Et merci Sibylle, reprit-il, merci d'avoir accepté de quitter quelques heures votre tour.  
- De rien Professeur, répondit la femme aux châles.  
Une horloge à la forme étrange et au mécanisme complexe sonna un coup, et, sur un perchoir dans le fond de la pièce, un oiseau rouge et doré lâcha un cri, comme pour lui répondre.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps, déclara alors l'homme, après une dernière coupe de ce délicieux champagne, de songer à nous reposer. Il se fait tard pour mes vieux os, et nous nous devons d'être en forme pour le retour des élèves dans quelques jours.

Les deux enseignantes acquiescèrent et prirent les coupes qui venaient d'être remplies, tout en se levant. Ils trinquèrent en se souhaitant leurs meilleurs vœux et burent rapidement. Les deux femmes allaient quitter la pièce ovale lorsque l'agitation d'une plume sur un vieux grimoire attira leur attention.  
- Nouvelle année, nouvel élève, déclara la femme à la robe violette.  
- Comme vous dîtes, Minerva, répondit l'homme. Voyons de qui il s'agit…  
- Donnez-moi son heure et lieu de naissance, demanda l'autre femme. Ainsi je pourrai analyser son thème astral.  
L'homme s'approcha du grimoire, replaça ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez et déclara:  
- J'ai l'honneur de souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers à Ellen Alba McGregor, qui a vu le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, aujourd'hui, premier janvier 1981, à 01:01, au château des McGregor.  
- Une fille chez les McGregor, déclara la première femme, voila qui est plutôt surprenant. Quand je pense que Robert était sûr qu'il aurait un petit frère…  
- Tout arrive Minerva! Peut-être même qu'un jour, il y en aura une chez les Weasley!  
- Et vous appelez ça une bonne nouvelle? Soit vous avez des trous de mémoire, soit vous êtes masochiste Albus!  
- Les Weasley ont de tout temps mis de l'ambiance dans cette école en effet…  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
- Bon, coupa la femme aux châles. Je vais de ce pas faire le thème astral de la petite McGregor.  
- Très bonne idée Sibylle, vous nous raconterez tout cela au petit déjeuner demain matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
Puis, s'adressant à l'autre femme:  
- Bonne nuit à vous aussi Minerva. J'espère que l'idée d'une fille Weasley ne vous fera pas faire de cauchemars.

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent quitté son bureau, Albus Dumbledore prit un grand livre et s'assit dans son fauteuil où il commença à lire, après s'être servi une nouvelle coupe de champagne et avoir fait taire d'un sec «Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Phinéas», un tableau qui faisait un commentaire sur l'abus d'alcool sous prétexte de réveillon.

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà plus de neuf heures lorsque Minerva McGonnagall et Albus Dumbledore, attablés dans la Grande Salle qui semblait bien vide, virent débouler Sibylle Trelawnay, visiblement porteuse d'une nouvelle importante.  
- Professeur Dumbledore! Minerva! Vous n'allez pas le croire!  
- Quoi donc Sibylle? demanda calmement Dumbledore.  
- La fille qui est née hier soir! Son thème est… je ne trouve pas de mots… mais croyez-moi, on va en entendre parler…  
- Asseyez-vous et racontez-nous tout cela calmement, répondit le directeur en montrant une chaise, sous le regard assassin de Minerva McGonnagall, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas les thèmes astraux.  
Sibylle Trelawnay s'assit et accepta la tasse de thé que lui proposait Dumbledore. Puis elle reprit son calepin et commença: (1)

- Premièrement, cette jeune fille est capricorne, et sa naissance a eu lieu sous une Lune en scorpion. Cela augure d'une force de volonté et d'un caractère solide. Ses motivations seront le désir d'être reconnue à sa juste valeur et sa fierté. Même si elle agira toujours positivement, elle sera une ennemie redoutable, quelqu'un qui fouille jusqu'au fond des choses pour trouver ce qu'elle cherche et qui ne recule pas devant l'effort. De plus, elle aura des aptitudes de chef.  
- Ah oui, sourit Dumbledore. C'est intéressant…  
- Attendez, ce n'est pas le plus important!  
- Je m'en serais doutée, ironisa Minerva McGonnagall.  
- Son ascendant balance accompagné de Vénus en maison trois dénote, outre un grand degré de culture et un sens de l'observation très développé, une grande sympathie et une certaine courtoisie. Ce sera une jeune fille très intuitive et motivée par ses sentiments, très intelligente et au tempérament vif et enjoué, malgré une légère tendance à la paresse.  
- Je note, déclara Dumbledore. Et je suppose que la position de Vénus présage un certain charme et une gentillesse.  
- Tout à fait, renchérit Sibylle Trelawnay, et la conjonction entre Saturne et l'ascendant annonce une personne disciplinée, responsable parfois jusqu'à l'excès, digne de confiance et sur qui les autres savent pouvoir compter.  
- Une future préfète en chef donc, déclara le Directeur.  
- Mais enfin Albus, s'indigna McGonnagall. Vous n'allez tout de même pas tenir compte de l'astrologie pour désigner les préfets!  
- Vous savez Minerva, répondit-il calmement. Si je n'accorde aucun crédit aux horoscopes, il s'avère que les thèmes astraux sont souvent très révélateurs, n'en déplaise à votre esprit cartésien.

Il sourit à son adjointe et ajouta à l'attention du professeur Trelawnay:  
- Vous connaissant Sibylle, vous avez gardé le meilleur pour la fin n'est-ce pas?  
- En effet, reprit l'interpellée. Quoi que dans son cas, "meilleur" ne soit pas le terme le mieux choisi. Saturne en maison douze annonce un certain nombre d'obstacles déplaisants et d'épreuves ennuyeuses sur sa route. De plus, elle aura une tendance à vouloir résoudre seule ses soucis, sans rien montrer afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle ressent vraiment.  
Malgré cela, je pense que nous pouvons être optimistes car le Soleil en maison trois lui promet de réussir à surmonter les épreuves imposées par le destin et à tendre vers le succès. De plus, cela démontre une vision optimiste et confiante de la vie, point encore confirmé par la conjonction de Jupiter avec l'ascendant, symbole d'optimisme, d'ambition, et d'implication sans modération.  
- En effet, ce thème est à retenir, déclara Dumbledore, l'air pensif. Merci Sibylle, riche idée.  
- A votre service professeur, répondit-elle.  
- Vous restez prendre le petit déjeuner? demanda le directeur.  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère retourner dans mes quartiers. Ce thème astral compliqué ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.  
- Comme vous le souhaitez Sibylle. Bonne journée.

Lorsque leur collègue fut sortie, Minerva McGonnagall lança au directeur un regard sévère dont elle avait le secret, termina sa tasse de thé, se leva et déclara:  
- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, Albus, mais quand cette petite lumière brille dans vos yeux, c'est que votre cerveau travaille et que vous développez une de ces idées qui ne peut venir que de vous, et je n'aime pas ça du tout…  
Puis elle quitta la salle sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était très grande, et la cheminée, malgré sa taille, n'arrivait pas à en réchauffer tous les coins. C'est donc devant l'âtre que le jeune homme s'était installé pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Assis dans un grand canapé, il commentait à haute voix les articles du journal. Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui puisse l'entendre dans la pièce, excepté un bébé d'environ six mois qui gazouillait dans un berceau non loin du canapé.  
Un article sembla soudain attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Il passa pour la énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles, avant de remettre ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Il s'adressa alors au nourrisson:

- Tiens Harry, s'exclama-t-il. Une de tes futures admiratrices, et qui sait, future petite amie, est née! Tu verras, si tu deviens un tombeur comme ton père, et que tu es doué au quidditch, tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête avec toutes les filles qui te tourneront autour. Elles tenteront de t'avoir comme partenaire en cours, de faire des exposés avec toi, d'être assises à tes côtés aux repas, de s'incruster dans ton compartiment du Poudlard Express… Elles parleront de toi, décortiqueront chacune de tes attitudes, interpréteront tous tes faits et gestes et analyseront chacune de tes paroles, y cherchant ce qui est bon pour elles, et ce qui serait plutôt bon pour une rivale… Je te passe les détails! Et le plus cornélien pour toi sera de choisir une cavalière pour les fêtes et les bals. Et cette petite Ellen Alba McGregor ne fera pas exception, tu peux me croire!

- De quoi tu parles, demanda une jeune femme rousse en entrant dans la pièce et venant s'asseoir elle aussi sur le canapé.  
- Tu te souviens de Catriona Stewart, Lily? demanda le jeune homme.  
- La préfète de Serpentard?  
- Je dirais plutôt la splendide et sublime préfète de Serpentard, ironisa le brun, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Oui, rétorqua la rouquine, et alors? Et depuis quand y a-t-il des filles sublimes à Serpentard aux yeux de James Potter le fier Gryffondor? ironisa-t-elle.  
- Elle a eu une fille! répondit-il en feintant de ne pas avoir entendu la pique de sa femme.  
- Et toi tu prédis déjà qu'elle a des chances de devenir la petite amie de notre fils?  
- Exactement!  
- Je te rappelle tout de même que les McGregor vont traditionnellement à Serpentard… James Potter aurait-il assez évolué pour imaginer son fils avec une Serpentard?  
- Il y a des exceptions dans chaque famille, regarde Sirius…  
- James Potter, vous êtes incorrigible! Espérons que notre fils soit moins séducteur que son père!  
- Ça, ça reste à voir… et même sans être un séducteur, il se pourrait très bien, si le bon goût s'hérite du père et la beauté de la mère, que Harry soit séduit pas la jeune Ellen McGregor!  
- Merlin! Si le bon goût s'hérite du père, c'est Mimi Geignarde qui fera craquer ton fils!  
- Pense ce que tu veux, rétorqua le jeune homme, mais rien ne m'empêche de lire les avis de naissances et de repérer les futures petites amies pour mon fils, comme mon père et mon grand père l'ont fait avant moi!  
- Sauf que ton fils pourrait très bien, comme son père, être séduit par une petite née moldue, dont l'avis de naissance ne serait, par conséquent, pas publié dans la Gazette!  
- Mouais, admit le brun en fermant le journal. N'empêche que si elle est comme sa mère…  
La rouquine lui prit le journal des mains, le roula et frappa sur la tête du père de son fils avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.  
- Ah… Harry, soupira le jeune homme… Les femmes… Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt…

A l'autre bout du pays, une autre famille tentait tant bien que mal de prendre son premier petit déjeuner de l'année dans le calme. Il faut dire que la tâche était ardue, avec six garçons de 10 mois à onze ans.  
Si leurs deux aînés mangeaient dans le calme, s'occupant du plus âgé de leurs petits frères, Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient toujours beaucoup de mal à nourrir dans le calme leurs deux jumeaux terribles, âgés de deux ans et demie. En effet, ils semblaient avoir choisi comme jeu de redécorer la cuisine à coup d'aliments divers et variés, et éclataient de rire lorsque leurs parents perdaient leur calme. Les repas tournaient souvent à l'aventure, malgré l'aide des deux plus grands, et ce surtout depuis que, près d'un an plus tôt, un sixième garçon était venu compléter la fratrie.

Arthur venait de poser à terre les deux jumeaux en soupirant et ceux-ci courraient déjà à travers le salon, lorsqu'un hibou frappa du bec à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Voyant que sa femme était encore occupée à nourrir le petit Ronald, qui avait décidément un appétit de troll, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, paya le hibou et revint vers la table avec la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il commença à feuilleter, heureux d'avoir enfin un moment de calme.  
Etrangement, ce premier numéro de l'année ne ressemblait pas aux précédents. En effet, aucune attaque ne faisait les gros titres, comme si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait décidé de respecter une trêve du réveillon, au point que les journalistes semblaient avoir du réfléchir pour trouver un sujet à mettre à la une, optant finalement pour une photo volée d'un baiser d'une chanteuse à la mode.

- Quelles nouvelles? demanda Molly avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Rien de spécial…  
- Ah bon?  
- Oui, c'est surprenant, mais on ne va pas le regretter, n'est-ce pas?  
- Non en effet… Et il y a vraiment rien d'intéressant?  
- Tu liras les articles people toi-même, mais dans les infos sérieuses, je n'ai encore rien vu d'intéressant… tiens… une annonce de naissance… avec des chevaux ailés comme décoration. Je parierai sur les McGregor!  
- Pari gagné d'avance! Alors, comment s'appelle le dernier fils McGregor?  
- Pourquoi es-tu sûre qu'ils ont eu un fils?  
- Les filles sont aussi rares chez les McGregor que chez les Weasley…  
- Hé bien on dira que rare ne veut pas dire impossible…  
- Une fille dans le clan McGregor! s'exclama Molly.  
- A moins que l'on nomme un garçon Ellen Alba McGregor, ça doit être une fille, ironisa Arthur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Molly s'assit, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Puis, elle sembla pensive, posa ses mains sur son ventre et déclara:  
- Alors il y a un espoir… En tout cas, cette fois, je veux y croire…  
Arthur regarda sa femme avec une grimace d'incompréhension, puis, un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la laissa ouverte, restant immobile de longues secondes.  
- Tu… Chérie… tu… Molly… Tu veux dire que…  
- Oui… je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… maintenant… tu le sais…  
- Je suis heureux, répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
Il la serra dans ses bras en répétant à mi-voix: «Sept, Merlin… sept…»  
Puis il se rassit dans son fauteuil, regarda ses fils, du plus âgé au plus jeune, puis sa femme.  
- A quoi tu penses, demanda-t-elle.  
- Que si c'est une fille, au moins elle sera calme… Et que ce sera plus simple!  
Puis il prit la Gazette et chercha les pages sport.

* * *

(1): Basé sur un thème astral réel calculé pour une naissance en Ecosse le 1er janvier 1981 à 01:01, Extraits choisis. 


	4. Grand frere ascendant ange gardien

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Désolé pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse sincèrement de cette attente, provoquée par des occupations prenantes, des imprévus chamboulant l'agenda, et la difficulté que j'avais sous-estimée de mettre en scène notre incroyable Ellie alors qu'elle est encore bébé. Je vais dire quelque chose que je regretterai certainement dans quelques semaines, mais vivement qu'elle parle et marche!_

_Bref, tout cela n'est pas dit pour me chercher des excuses, mais pour vous tenir informés des raisons qui vous ont fait attendre. Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 5 sera à l'heure, je le jure! Rendez-vous donc lundi, très certainement en fin de soirée._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes auxquelles je vais répondre personnellement le plus vite possible._

_Le titre du prochain chapitre n'est pas encore définitif, mais il parle de la rentrée à Poudlard et des jours qui suivent, tant pour Quentin que pour Ellen, et je tente une forme d'écriture que je n'ai pas encore utilisée dans une fic, j'espère que cela vous conviendra. Pour ce chapitre encore, vu mon retard, je le publie sans passage par betalecteurs et je vous remercie de votre indulgence._

_Bonne lecture, merci de suivre les méandres de mon imagination, et à très vite!_

**Chapitre 4: Grand frère ascendant ange gardien**

Dans le parc entourant le château des McGregor, la neige avait depuis longtemps laissé la place au gazon et aux massifs de fleurs soigneusement entretenus. Il n'était pas rare de voir Catriona se balader le long des allées, la petite Ellen dans ses bras, et presque toujours suivie de Quentin, qui ne quittait que rarement sa petite sœur d'une semelle. Ces derniers jours pourtant, les sorties se limitaient à tôt le matin, tant la chaleur devenait étouffante par moments, et c'est donc plutôt bien au frais dans la nurserie que le jeune homme passait la majeure partie de ses journées à jouer ou parler avec sa sœur.

Chaque matin, avant de prendre son petit déjeuner, il demandait à sa mère si Ellen était réveillée, et si c'était le cas, il embarquait tartines et tasse de chocolat et allait manger dans la nurserie, Ellen installée en face de lui, son siège bébé posé sur la table. Il passait d'ailleurs la majeure partie de la journée dans cette pièce, déplaçant ses jeux ou ses livres. Mme Sirron, la préceptrice, qui était venue la veille lui donner son dernier cours avant l'été et son entrée à Poudlard, avait finalement du se résoudre à enseigner dans la nurserie avec non plus un élève mais deux. Ellen était sans aucun doute la plus jeune fille à suivre des cours privés.  
Quelques fois même, si pendant la nuit Ellen pleurait assez fort pour se faire entendre au premier étage, la nurse voyait débarquer Quentin en pyjama, et il refusait de regagner sa chambre avant que sa petite sœur ne dorme paisiblement.

Pourtant, en ce premier matin de l'été, Catriona pensait que Quentin s'intéresserait d'abord à ses cadeaux d'anniversaire étalés sur la table de la salle à manger avant de s'inquiéter de sa sœur. Et elle avait presque raison…  
Il était à peine plus de huit heures quand Quentin entra dans la salle à manger.  
- Bonjour Cat'  
- Bonjour Quentin. Bon anniversaire.  
- Merci.  
Puis il remarqua les cadeaux sur la table.  
- Oh, mes cadeaux! Je peux les ouvrir?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Catriona avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise.  
- Alors je les ouvrirai avec Ellen quand elle sera réveillée, Maria m'a dit qu'elle dormait encore.  
Puis, sans rien dire, il s'assit et prit son petit déjeuner sous le regard médusé de Catriona et de la cuisinière.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de table, il alla prendre un livre dans sa chambre et redescendit le lire, assis par terre dans le couloir, appuyé au mur à côté de la porte de ce qu'il appelait la chambre d'Ellen.  
Il retourna dans la salle à manger une demi-heure plus tard et demanda à Catriona qui terminait son petit déjeuner:  
- Ellen est réveillée. Je peux prendre mes paquets et les ouvrir vers elle?  
- Non Quentin, tu ne vas pas déplacer tous ces cadeaux là-bas et mettre le désordre avec les papiers d'emballage.  
- Alors je vais la chercher.  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec Ellen dans son siège, qu'il installa sur la table avant de commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Il montrait à sa sœur chacun des paquets avant de les ouvrir, puis lui expliquait ce que c'était et comment ça marchait.Après près d'une heure de déballage, il ne restait plus qu'un paquet de forme peu conventionnelle sur la table.  
- Quentin, intervint Catriona. Celui-là est fragile et doit rester dans la position où il est posé.  
- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Ouvre-le et tu verras, rigola-t-elle.  
- Hou! fit Ellen.  
- Même pas peur, lui répondit Quentin en lui chatouillant le ventre.  
Il prit délicatement le paquet et le posa devant lui. Il semblait hésiter sur la façon de le déballer.  
- Hou! refit Ellen.  
- C'est bon, je me dépêche, rétorqua son grand frère.  
Il déchira le haut du papier et le fit descendre d'un coup sur toute la hauteur.  
- Oh, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Hou! fit encore Ellen.  
- Hou, répondit le grand hibou noir dans sa cage, surpris par la lumière soudaine.

Quentin resta quelques secondes en admiration devant l'oiseau avant de se précipiter vers sa belle-mère et de lui sauter au cou.  
- Merci, merci, merci, répétait-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- De rien Quentin. Contente qu'il te plaise.  
- Il est magnifique…  
- Tu remercieras ton père d'avoir accepté que je te l'offre.  
- Oui, encore merci Cat'  
- Il lui faut un nom maintenant tu ne crois pas?  
- Bien sûr, rétorqua Quentin en regagnant sa place. Un nom, un nom, un nom, marmonait-il…  
- Hou? demanda Ellen.  
- Je ne peux pas l'appeler Hou, Ellen… j'aurai l'air ridicule…  
- Aha, répondit elle.  
- Bonne idée Ellen. J'ai trouvé! Ça sera Raspoutine!  
- Très bien, déclara Catriona.  
- Hou! fit Raspoutine.

Quentin insista ensuite pour écrire une lettre à Robbie pour lui présenter son hibou. Catriona exigea qu'il range les emballages et qu'il ramène sa sœur à la nurserie avant d'écrire sa lettre, et Quentin s'exécuta de bonne grâce.  
C'est évidemment dans la chambre d'Ellen qu'il s'installa pour écrire sa lettre.

Quand Catriona vint voir sa fille une heure plus tard, elle trouva Quentin qui tentait désespéramment de nettoyer une Ellen pleine de taches d'encre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda-t-elle en hésitant encore entre le rire et la colère.  
- Je voulais qu'elle signe la lettre, répondit Quentin tout penaud.  
Catriona éclata de rire, et emmena les deux enfants à la salle de bain.  
Ce fut dans cette ambiance détendue que la matinée se termina par le bain d'Ellen, qui n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté.

Quelques jours plus tard, le calme du château ne semblait être plus qu'un souvenir. Robbie était rentré de Poudlard, et il n'avait jamais semblé d'aussi bonne humeur. Il débordait d'énergie. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, il se défoulait dehors dans le parc, avec son balai ou en chevauchant son cheval, mais quand le temps était mauvais, il menait des chevauchées imaginaires à travers le château, partant en croisade libérer on ne sait quelle princesse.  
Quentin, qui par le passé aurait partagé ces jeux avec le plus grand plaisir, continuait à s'occuper de sa sœur, sous les moqueries répétées de Robbie.

Un jour que ce dernier, emporté par un jeu, avait traversé le château en poussant des cris d'indiens et, par conséquent, réveillé Ellen pendant sa sieste, une violente querelle opposa les deux frères dans le couloir devant la nurserie.  
- Robbie, reprocha Quentin, tu le sais qu'elle dort! Tu pourrais faire attention!  
- Oh mais voila le baby siter rabat-joie! T'es sorti de la pouponnière?  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi méchant?  
- Je suis juste lucide! C'est toi qui perds la tête!  
- Il est ou le problème?  
- Quentin, tu es un GARCON! Pas une nounou!  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te dérange que je m'occupe de NOTRE petite sœur?  
- TA petite sœur si tu veux, moi j'voulais pas de petite sœur…  
- Même si tu voulais un petit frère, tu pourrais quand même t'intéresser un peu à elle!  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de deux grands frères protecteurs. Et comme tu as l'air d'apprécier ce rôle, je te le laisse volontiers.  
- Tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps d'être une fille?

Robbie ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Quentin retourna dans la nurserie et commença a bercer Ellen qui avait commencé à se calmer.  
- Faut pas lui en vouloir Ellen. Faudra bien que ça lui passe. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre à te connaître.  
Ellen avait maintenant arrêté de pleurer, et elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son frère en riant sous ses chatouilles.  
- Hou! fit-elle.  
- Quoi hou? demanda Quentin.  
- Hou! insista Ellen.  
Quentin finit par se retourner afin de voir ce qui se passait derrière son dos, mais il ne vit rien de spécial dans la pièce. Il fit faire demi-tour à sa sœur.  
- Hou! refit-elle instantanément.  
Puis un bruit attira l'attention de Quentin, qui remarqua enfin le hibou brun qui frappait du bec la vitre de la fenêtre.  
Il déposa Ellen dans son berceau puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou entra aussitôt et vint se poser sur la barrière du lit. Quentin s'exclama en apercevant l'insigne de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe qu'apportait l'oiseau. Il détacha la lettre et le hibou repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Quentin décacheta la lettre avec hâte, sous le regard d'Ellen qui avait fait «hou!» une dernière fois en voyant le hibou disparaître par la fenêtre, puis il sauta de joie en reconnaissant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard que son frère avait reçue trois ans plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et appela dans le couloir:  
- Catriona, Catriona!  
- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle en arrivant rapidement, intriguée de savoir ce que Quentin avait encore inventé.  
- Regarde! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la lettre. Ma convocation pour Poudlard est arrivée!  
- Félicitation Quentin! Bienvenue dans le monde des grands!  
- Il faut avertir papa!  
- Oui, je lui envoie un hibou tout de suite pour qu'il rentre tôt. Et ce soir, pour fêter ça, tu peux choisir le dessert.  
- Chouette! Mousse au chocolat!  
- Adjugé!

Puis, jetant un œil par la fenêtre restée ouverte et remarquant que le temps s'arrangeait, Quentin demanda:  
- Dis, je peux faire un tour dans le parc avec Ellen?  
- D'accord, répondit Catriona après une courte hésitation. Mais pas trop longtemps hein!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua le jeune homme qui était déjà en train de préparer sa sœur à sortir.

Il balada donc Ellen le long des allées du parc, lui montrant les fleurs, les oiseaux, les arbres, ainsi que les différents bâtiments du domaine. Il lui racontait des histoires qui semblaient la faire rire. Arrivé devant les écuries, il eut une idée et lui dit:  
- Ellen, on va aller là-dedans. Tu verras, c'est chouette.  
A peine la porte franchie, Ellen tendit les bras vers un cheval, et Quentin s'en approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse toucher son museau.  
Un peu plus loin, un cheval hennit.  
- Oh, fit Ellen.  
- Pvblblblbl, imita Quentin.  
Ellen éclata de rire avant d'imiter elle aussi le cheval.  
Ils continuèrent la balade entre les stalles et Quentin présenta chaque cheval à sa sœur, lui disant son nom ainsi que son ascendance ou descendance. Ellen caressa presque tous les chevaux de l'écurie.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé le bâtiment de part en part, ils rentrèrent au château, et arrivèrent à l'entrée en même temps que Rory, qui prit sa fille dans ses bras et la fit faire l'avion avant de la ramener dans sa chambre et de rejoindre le reste de la famille à la salle à manger.

La balade de Quentin et d'Ellen dans le par cet aux écuries devint très vite un rituel quotidien, et chaque jour, le jeune homme prenait à cœur de lui faire découvrir d'autres recoins du parc, l'emmenant à l'ombre des grands chênes, vers les massifs de fleurs, ou encore dans le potager. Il lui faisait aussi découvrir les animaux qui peuplaient le parc, des oiseaux de la volière aux lapins qu'élevait un des palefreniers.

Robbie continuait à se moquer de la nouvelle nounou, comme il appelait Quentin, et à ignorer totalement sa petite sœur. Il ne pensait qu'à la semaine de vacances qu'il allait passer chez sa camarade Sandy, ce qui lui valait quelques plaisanteries de la part de son père et de Catriona.

Plus l'été avançait et plus Quentin était partagé entre la joie de découvrir Poudlard, malgré la réputation de baby sitter que son frère ne manquerait pas de lui faire, et la tristesse de quitter sa sœur pour de longues semaines.


	5. Rentree!

_Bonjour à tous,   
Voici un chapitre tout frais sorti de presse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.   
Maintenant que le site de fanfiction . net est réparé, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews. Je m'en vais de ce pas répondre aux anciennes.   
Bonne lecture… et à jeudi 11…_

**Chapitre 5: Rentrée!  
**

Au retour de son après-midi au Chemin de Traverse avec son matériel, Quentin ne tenait plus en place. Il se rua dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui montrer tous ses livres, ses instruments, sa robe scolaire, et surtout, prunelle de ses yeux, sa superbe baguette en bois de chêne contenant un ventricule de dragon.   
Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il lui eût tout montré et qu'il eût tout rangé à nouveau dans son sac qu'il réalisa que partir à Poudlard, c'était aussi quitter Ellen pour près de quatre mois. Il en fut d'humeur morose pendant toute la soirée, et le lendemain, il entama avec un air triste sa dernière semaine au château.   
Il passa encore plus de temps avec Ellen, profitant de la fin des beaux jours pour faire durer les balades dans le parc ou dans les écuries. Le soir, lorsque sa sœur s'endormit, il commença à préparer ses bagages, à contrecoeur et sous les sarcasmes de Robbie.   
Contrairement à son cadet, Robbie, tout juste rentré de sa semaine chez Sandy, n'attendait qu'une chose : le jour de la rentrée. Il ne cessait de houspiller son frère sur « l'épreuve » du choix de sa Maison, impatient de retrouver le monde de Poudlard dont il faisait une peinture tantôt effrayante, tantôt idyllique, à Quentin qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.   
Ce contraste entre les deux frères créait une ambiance pesante au château, que Catriona ne réussissait pas à alléger, malgré tous ses efforts.

Rory avait prévu d'emmener ses deux fils à Poudlard directement à bord du carrosse tiré par les chevaux ailés. Cependant, sous l'insistance de Robbie, qui tenait mordicus à faire le voyage avec ses amis (et amies, se moquait Quentin en insistant sur le féminin du terme), soutenu par Catriona qui pensait que ne pas arriver comme les autres n'était pas une bonne chose, il avait finalement été décidé que toute la famille passerait deux jours à Oak Mansion, la résidence londonienne des McGregor, afin d'emmener les garçons sur le quai 9 ¾ le jour de la rentrée.   
Là bas encore, Quentin, au lieu de partir comme d'ordinaire en aventurier avec son frère dans la grande forêt derrière le domaine, préféra se promener des heures dans le parc avec Ellen tantôt dans ses bras, tantôt sur ses épaules.   
Le soir du 31 août, il eut beaucoup de peine à quitter la chambre de sa sœur où il s'était installé après le repas pour la regarder dormir, et Catriona dut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour le faire regagner sa chambre et se reposer avant la grande journée qui l'attendait.

Le lendemain matin, Catriona alla réveiller Robbie, qui était déjà debout, tout excité, prêt à partir. Lorsqu'elle voulut réveiller Quentin, elle ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle à manger, ni dans la cuisine.   
Elle alerta Rory, qui demanda à tout le personnel de maison de se mettre à sa recherche, et ils commencèrent même à parcourir le parc sans succès.   
- Je suis sûr qu'il est près d'Ellen, déclarait Robbie.   
- Non, répondit Catriona. Tu penses bien que j'y suis allée. Il n'y est pas!   
Après avoir participé à la fouille d'une partie de la maison, Robbie décida d'aller lui-même vérifier dans la chambre d'Ellen.   
Il ouvrit vivement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, certain d'y surprendre Quentin. Il fut déçu ; il n'y avait personne, à part la petite qui dormait dans son lit. Cependant, comme il allait refermer la porte, son regard fut attiré par la grande taille du tas de couverture dans le petit lit. Il s'approcha et découvrit son frère, endormi en boule, sa petite sœur dans les bras. Il le secoua sans ménagement avant d'aller crier dans le couloir:   
- Je l'ai trouvé! Il est bien avec Ellen. Marry Poppins a la nostalgie des lits à barreaux. Il a du s'endormir en chantant une berceuse!   
Il cessa de crier et esquiva de justesse un coup de coude rageur de Quentin qui s'était levé, Ellen toujours dans ses bras.

Après cette frayeur matinale et trois vérifications des bagages, Rory et ses deux garçons partirent enfin pour King's Cross.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
De retour au château familial dans la soirée, le calme inhabituel du à l'absence des deux garçons rendait l'énorme bâtiment encore plus grand. Rory et Catriona se sentirent bien seuls ce soir là, et, la fatigue du voyage aidant, les lumières de la grande bâtisse s'éteignirent très tôt.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger le lendemain, Rory trouva sa femme avec Ellen dans ses bras, en train de lui raconter une histoire tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. En voyant son air surpris, elle expliqua:   
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne le relais de Quentin, sinon elle va s'ennuyer cette petite!   
Cette explication sembla satisfaire Rory, qui s'installa en silence pour déjeuner.   
Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit que le cliquetis des tasses et des couverts et quelques gazouillis d'Ellen, puis tout à coup, un grand sourire illumina son visage.   
- Hou! fit-elle.   
- Quelle idée Quentin a-t-il eu de lui apprendre les cris des animaux! se mit à rire Catriona.   
- Hou! Hou! répétait Ellen en riant.   
- Oui, sacrée idée! grommela Rory, visiblement pas très bien réveillé.   
- Hou! insista sa fille en s'agitant.   
- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? demanda Rory.   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Catriona.   
- Hou! Hou! Hou!   
- Grmblmbl, maugréa Rory.  
- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre pour que tu puisses déjeuner tranquillement mon chéri, déclara Catriona en se levant.

Mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers la porte. En effet, elle vit enfin le hibou noir qui attendait calmement qu'on s'intéresse à lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle déposa donc sa fille dans son siège pour aller libérer l'oiseau de son courrier.  
Il avait deux lettres attachées à la patte. Sur la première, on lisait «A papa et Catriona». Elle saisit la lettre et s'intéressa à la seconde, dont l'adresse était libellée en ces termes: «Pour Ellen Alba McGregor, à remettre à sa nourrice qui la lui lira en l'absence des parents.»  
Catriona éclata de rire et tenta de prendre la lettre, mais Raspoutine ne se laissa pas faire et s'engouffra dans le château, en direction de la nurserie sous le regard furieux de Rory.

Catriona retourna s'asseoir et décacheta la lettre de Quentin qu'elle tendit à son mari.  
Rory posa sa tasse et lut la lette à voix haute:

_«Papa, Cat' _

_Je vous envoie des nouvelles car je ne sais pas si Robbie l'a fait. Il faut dire qu'il est assez occupé…   
Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard. C'est simplement extraordinaire. La cérémonie de répartition est assez stressante, et j'avoue avoir été inquiet au moment de mettre le choipeau devant tout le monde, et Robbie qui me regardait en riant. Il faut dire que tout est fait pour nous effrayer, nous, les petits première année! _

_Les quelques secondes que j'ai passé sur l'estrade m'ont semblé des heures, puis enfin le choixpeau à crié son verdict.   
Je suis à Serdaigle… J'espère que cela ne te déçoit pas, papa… Mais j'y suis bien, et je me suis déjà fait des amis. _

_J'ai un peu de mal à ne pas me perdre dans les couloirs, mais les préfets sont très gentils avec moi et je me sens déjà plus à l'aise que hier soir. _

_Le repas de bienvenue était absolument fantastique! Demain nous commençons les cours, et je me réjouis vraiment d'apprendre toutes ces matières passionnantes! _

_J'espère que tout va bien au château.   
A très bientôt!   
Quentin » _

Catriona saisit une plume et répondit en quelques mots à Quentin que _tout allait bien au château_, puis, prenant Ellen dans ses bras, elle partit la déposer à la nurserie avant de se mettre à la recherche de Raspoutine pour lui confier sa réponse.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le hibou dans la chambre d'Ellen, devant la nurse qui avait déjà la lettre à la main, attendant sa destinatrice.

Catriona déposa Ellen dans son lit, confia sa réponse au hibou, puis s'adressa à la nurse:  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas entrer dans les délires de Quentin n'est-ce pas?  
- Sauf votre respect Madame, on voit le jeune Quentin auprès de Mademoiselle Ellen plus souvent que vous, et donc, si il lui écrit une lettre et compte sur moi pour la lire, je le ferai.  
- Après tout, faites comme vous le sentez, rétorqua Catriona, un peu vexée, en sortant de la pièce sous un hululement réprobateur de Raspoutine.

Après le départ de Mme McGregor, la nurse s'assit à côté du berceau, et Raspoutine vint se percher sur la barrière pour écouter avec Ellen la lettre de Quentin

_«Coucou Ellen, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis hier matin et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Tu me manques beaucoup, même si j'ai très peu de temps libre et tellement à découvrir. Il va falloir que tu te passes de nos balades dans le parc au moins jusqu'à Noël. Quand je reviendrai tu auras beaucoup grandi, et peut-être que tu commenceras à parler, du moins j'espère. _

_Je vais te raconter cette première journée de folie que j'ai vécue hier. Je pensais que Poudlard était formidable, hé bien crois moi, c'est encore plus fort que ça. Réjouis-toi quand ce sera à ton tour de rejoindre le monde des sorciers pour apprendre.   
La journée a commencé par le trajet jusqu'à la gare, avec Robbie excité comme un __Chizpurfle__ qui me rebattait les oreilles avec ses amis et Sandy, eh oui encore elle. Je l'ai entraperçue sur le quai de la gare, et je dois dire qu'elle est assez jolie, mais pas très naturelle.   
Je ne te raconte pas la cohue sur ce quai. Et Robbie qui au lieu de m'aider a filé vers ses amis et cette fille, me laissant me débrouiller tout seul. Heureusement, papa m'a aidé à porter la malle dans le train, mais je me suis débrouillé pour l'amener dans un compartiment. _

_J'ai une nouvelle amie. On s'est percuté dans le couloir du train, juste devant l'entrée d'un compartiment libre. Il faut dire qu'on ne regardait pas trop où on allait, trop occupés à chercher une place et à traîner nos malles.   
Nous avons fait le voyage ensemble, et profité du temps à tuer pour faire connaissance. Elle s'appelle Anae, et elle est vraiment très gentille. C'est une fille de moldu, mais elle a lu pleins de livres et je suis sûr que c'est une très bonne sorcière. J'espère que je pourrai te la présenter. Elle a des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux bruns qui sourient…   
Je la trouve très jolie, mais chûuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… c'est un secret… _

_   
Nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. On nous a alors séparé des autres élèves, et nous avons traversé le lac sur des barques éclairées seulement de quelques lanternes. Tout est fait pour impressionner les petits nouveaux! On a ensuite du attendre dans une petite pièce avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond est impressionnant! On y vois des nuages, ou des éclairs, ou les étoiles, ça change tout le temps! On a l'impression d'être dehors tant il est haut!   
La salle est décorée des couleurs de Poudlard et des quatre Maisons au dessus de chacune des grandes tables où les élèves sont assis selon leur appartenance.   
Après, on est appelé par ordre alphabétique, on va au centre de l'estrade et on met un chapeau magique sur la tête. Il nous parle dans notre esprit quelques secondes et il décide dans quelle maison on va. Comme notre nom commence par M, j'ai eu le temps de trembler en regardant les autres passer. Anae, qui venait juste après moi sur la liste, était à côté de moi et elle tremblait. Alors je lui ai tenu la main. Bien sûr, Robbie l'a vu, et il n'arrête pas de m'embêter avec ça chaque fois que je le croise. Au moins, il ne m'appelle pas super nounou ou Marry Poppins devant les autres. _

_En plus, on ne se croise pas très souvent, car je ne suis pas à Serpentard comme lui, mais à Serdaigle, comme Anae. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et elle est à côté de moi. Elle t'envoie ses salutations. _

_Après la répartition, on a eu le grand banquet de bienvenue. Je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup trop mangé et que c'était trop bon. Les filles qui au début se lamentaient sur leur ligne, ont très vite changé de discours, et tu aurais du voir la razzia qu'Anae a fait sur des desserts. Elle devait avoir besoin de douceur…   
On s'est couché tard, et on s'est très vite endormis, malgré les ronflements de Mike, un de mes camarades de dortoir. _

_Ce matin, je me suis réveillé tôt, et j'en ai donc profité pour t'écrire cette lettre. Maintenant on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner et recevoir nos horaires de cours. Ça va commencer fort et je me réjouis. On va aussi visiter le château pour apprendre à s'y retrouver avec les préfets qui sont très gentils. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne semaine et je t'écrirai bientôt. Désolé de t'abandonner comme ça… Je pense fort à toi.   
Bisous de ton grand frère!   
Quentin.» _

.  
.  
.  
.  
En remontant dans la tour des Serdaigle après le repas de midi, Quentin eut la surprise de voir Raspoutine qui l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il le montra à Anae et ils se précipitèrent tout les deux pour lire le courrier. Ils furent surpris de trouver deux lettres. Quentin lut rapidement la réponse de sa belle mère, et s'attarda sur le deuxième parchemin, l'air songeur.  
Devant son silence, Anae s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit sur le parchemin la simple empreinte, à l'encre verte, d'une main de bébé.


	6. Telepathie ou empathie

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu court je l'admets…  
Mais… je vous annonce un changement de rythme de parution. Dès le chapitre 7, je publierai tous les SAMEDIS, en général en fin de journée.  
Bonne lecture… et à samedi prochain._

**Chapitre 6: Télépathie ou empathie**

Comme la température baissait chaque jour un peu plus, les balades dans le parc devenaient de plus en plus courtes pour Ellen, qui, quand elle n'était pas au salon en train d'écouter sa mère jouer sur le grand piano à queue, passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, à écouter les histoires que lui racontait sa nourrice.  
Ce soir-là, c'est justement en plein milieu d'une histoire qu'Ellen refit "Hou" en voyant Raspoutine, trempé par la pluie, se poser sur le bord de sa fenêtre. La nourrice se leva pour faire entrer le hibou, qui s'installa près de la cheminée. Elle détacha l'unique lettre qu'il portait et décacheta le parchemin tout en reprenant sa place auprès d'une Ellen plus souriante que jamais.

_«Coucou Ellen,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais il y a tellement à faire et à découvrir ici… et je dois m'habituer au rythme des cours. C'est assez fatiguant, surtout les matins après les nuits où Mike a ronflé fort. Ce type, si j'apprends un jour qu'il a un ancêtre fabriquant de moteurs, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas!  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'Annie de lui donner autant à lire. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des lectures bien plus passionnantes que les péripéties des premiers jours à Poudlard d'un jeune garçon. Si ce genre d'histoires était publié, je suis persuadé que personne n'achèterait le livre!_

_Avant toute chose, un énorme merci pour ton empreinte de main. Je l'ai accrochée au mur au dessus de ma table de chevet. Ça a bien fait rire Mike qui trouvait qu'un poster de quidditch serait plus approprié, (il a aussi proposé une photo d'Anae, il me taquine… mais c'est vrai que quand la première chose que tu vois en te réveillant est le sourire d'Anae, c'est dur de passer une mauvaise journée…) mais quand je lui ai expliqué que ma petite sœur de neuf mois répondait à mes lettres, il a vite arrêté de rire!_

_Les premiers jours, le plus dur à Poudlard, c'est de ne pas se perdre dans le château et d'arriver à l'heure aux cours. De plus, même quand tu connais parfaitement le chemin, il y a les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ils bougent pendant que tu es dessus, et ils ne te déposent absolument pas là où tu voulais aller. J'avoue que le sens de l'humour des fondateurs de l'école m'échappe un peu... Mais c'est très pratique pour échapper à un grand frère moqueur, quand la chance est avec toi bien sûr!_

_Enfin, depuis, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour clouer le bec de Robbie. Anae dit que ce n'est pas fair-play d'utiliser les points faibles de son frère pour avoir le dessus. Elle n'a pas tort, mais elle dit aussi que parfois la fin justifie les moyens, et elle n'a pas tort là non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a ses contradictions mais elle est très gentille, et on s'y habitue très vite.  
Donc, quand Robbie laisse sa langue de vipère dépasser les bornes, je lui parle de Sandy, et du coup, comme par magie, il se tait…_

_Hier, il a eu la mauvaise idée de riposter en parlant d'Anae…en disant qu'elle me faisait tourner la tête et en plaisantant sur le fait qu'on est toujours ensemble. Hé bien tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a fait. Elle était quelques mètres plus en avant dans le couloir, car j'avais ralenti. Elle est revenue sur ses pas, elle m'a pris par les épaules et elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. Puis elle m'a entraîné en disant:  
- Viens mon amour. Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce couard qui n'ose même pas déclarer son amour à l'élue de son cœur et qui passe sa rage sur les autres?  
Tu aurais du voir la tête de Robbie! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne capte pas l'ironie et il croit donc que ce qu'il a vu est la vérité. Pauvre Robbie…_

_En ce qui concerne les cours, c'est très intéressant, même si on n'en est qu'aux introductions. J'aime beaucoup la métamorphose et les sortilèges. J'ai déjà réussi quelques sorts, souvent grâce à l'aide d'Anae.  
Par contre, en soin aux créatures magiques, là, c'est moi qui l'aide. J'aime vraiment cette branche. Je suis sûr que ça me sera utile pour m'occuper des chevaux.  
Anae, elle, elle aime les potions. Elle dit que ça lui rappelle la cuisine et qu'elle adore cuisiner… Je ne sais pas si c'est conseillé d'aller manger chez elle…  
La défense contre les forces du mal est aussi très intéressante. Notre professeur est très sympathique et a beaucoup d'humour. Il a beaucoup ri quand j'ai dit "les grands frères" quand on a du citer des créatures maléfiques. La blague a fait le tour du collège, et Robbie, lui, n' pas aimé du tout. C'est donc confirmé, il n'a pas d'humour!_

_Hier ont eu lieu les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Anae est passionnée par ce sport qu'elle trouve plus intéressant que les sports moldus. Du coup, on est allé aux sélections. Ce n'est pas encore cette année que Serdaigle détrônera Serpentard et Sandy, leur attrapeuse vedette. On a fait nos premiers cours de vol en balais, et je me débrouille plutôt très bien, et Anae aussi. Ça ne vaudra jamais un cheval ailé, mais c'est sympa et distrayant. Et puis, Anae est magnifique les cheveux au vent._

_Je crois que je t'ai raconté tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à dire. Je te réécrirai prochainement pour te donner des nouvelles.  
Les vacances sont encore très loin, mais je me réjouis déjà de te retrouver.  
Ton grand frère  
Quentin»_

Le reste de la soirée fut bien sûr passé à dessiner la réponse d'Ellen, que Raspoutine emmena avec lui dans la nuit

- - - - - - - - - - -

Les journées devenaient nettement plus courtes et le ciel était bien plus souvent gris que bleu. Lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans la brume automnale, le parc du château McGregor était magnifique. On aurait dit que chaque arbre rivalisait avec son voisin pour présenter les jaunes les plus lumineux et les ocres les plus chatoyants. Mais peu à peu, c'est sur le sol que se mélangeaient ces couleurs, en un tapis naturel qui crissait sous les pas.  
Conséquence des caprices de la météo, Ellen n'avait plus droit à sa promenade quotidienne depuis quelques jours déjà, et la nourrice redoublait d'efforts pour que les journées de la petite fille ne soient pas monotones.  
Ce jour-là, elle la faisait rire en passant des masques et déguisements de saison, de monstres en citrouilles en passant par les fantômes, qui plaisaient énormément à Ellen, certainement parce qu'ils faisaient "Hou"…  
Pourtant, plus la journée avançait, plus la petite princesse semblait morne, perdant peu à peu son sourire, malgré toute l'imagination dont la nounou faisait preuve.  
En début de soirée, l'état d'Ellen devenait inquiétant, et Catriona fit venir le médicomage, qui ne put que constater une poussée de fièvre inexpliquée. Il lui fit prendre un calmant, qui eut pour effet de l'endormir. Sa nourrice et sa maman se relayèrent durant toute la soirée pour veiller sur son sommeil agité

Peu avant minuit, alors que la nourrice venait de remplacer Catriona auprès d'Ellen, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et commença à pleurer, de plus en plus fort. Annie la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Elle semblait avoir vraiment beaucoup de fièvre.  
Alertée par les cris de sa fille qui redoublaient d'intensité, Catriona accourut.  
- Que se passe-t-il Annie? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre.  
- Je ne sais pas madame, elle s'est réveillée brutalement…  
- Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, déclara Catriona sur un ton trahissant son inquiétude après avoir touché le front de sa fille.  
- Il faut lui redonner son médicament Madame, suggéra la nourrice.  
Catriona acquiesça en silence. Elle prépara le biberon tandis que Rory venait aux nouvelles. Il ne fut pas de trop lorsqu'il s'agit de faire boire Ellen, qui s'agitait de plus en plus.  
Maria, la gouvernante, entra dans la chambre pour prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du médicomage. Elle apportait un linge mouillé qu'elle appliqua sur le front d'Ellen, qui pleurait sans discontinuer.  
Catriona arpentait la chambre, plus inquiète de seconde en seconde, croyant entendre à chaque instant le médicomage arriver. Rory, malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, restait impassible et tentait de calmer sa femme, pendant que Maria et Annie se débattaient avec Ellen, qui ne se calmait guère malgré tous leurs soins.

Enfin, le guérisseur franchit la grande porte. Fébrile, Catriona se précipita pour l'accueillir. Soudain, tandis que Rory témoignait au médicomage tout son soulagement de le voir accourir, ce fut le silence.  
Les parents d'Ellen s'élancèrent avec angoisse, vers la nurserie, aussitôt suivis par le guérisseur.  
Ils virent alors Ellen endormie dans les bras de sa nourrice, visiblement interloquée. La petite fille suçait paisiblement son pouce, et malgré tous les examens qu'il put faire, le médicomage ne trouva rien d'inhabituel.  
Ellen était en pleine santé.

Lorsque le médecin fut reparti et les parents d'Ellen couchés, Annie, qui veillait la petite pour prévenir toute rechute, fut tirée de ses pensées par un claquement de bec à la fenêtre. Surprise, elle ouvrit à Raspoutine et lut le petit parchemin qui, cette fois, lui était adressé.

_«Bonsoir Annie,  
Désolé de vous déranger si tard, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Est-ce que tout va bien au château? Est-ce qu'Ellen va bien?  
Merci de me donner des nouvelles et désolé du dérangement.  
Quentin»_

Elle sourit et répondit en quelques mots au jeune homme inquiet.

_«Bonsoir Quentin,  
En effet, Ellen a été malade ce soir, mais elle est déjà guérie. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle a eu, mais sois rassuré, elle va bien. Elle est paisiblement endormie.  
Dors bien. A bientôt.  
Annie»_

- - - - - - - - - -

Après une courte nuit, Rory McGregor se présenta à la table du petit déjeuner avec de petits yeux. Il déplia la Gazette du Sorcier en étouffant un bâillement qui se changea en un cri d'étonnement. Et malgré le gros titre qui occupait l'entier de la Une, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lisait.  
- Par Merlin!  
- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Catriona, surprise de la réaction de son mari.  
- _Il_ a enfin été vaincu!  
Catriona fixa son regard sur le visage stupéfait de Rory qui continuait à lire avidement la Une de la Gazette. Elle voulut avancer d'un pas, mais ne put bouger. A peine put-elle demander d'une voix sourde :  
- Tu parles bien de Celui... auquel je pense?  
- Oui... répondit sobrement son mari, les yeux rivés sur les lignes noires de la Gazette. C'est incroyable!...  
Catriona réprima un frisson.  
- Comment est-ce possible?  
- Il semblerait qu'_Il_ ait réussi à retrouver les Potter... relut Rory, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas sous l'effet de sa trop courte nuit. Ils sont morts. Tous les deux... Mais leur fils a survécu. D'après l'article, tout laisse à penser que c'est lui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
Il leva vers sa femme un visage où l'incrédulité le disputait à l'ahurissement.  
- Ce n'est pas possible! bredouilla Catriona, très pâle.  
- C'est dans la Gazette, ma chérie... Il y a sûrement un peu de vrai dans cette histoire...  
- Pauvres gens... murmura la jeune femme. Et pauvre enfant... Qu'est-il advenu de lui? Sait-on qui va se charger de lui à présent.  
Rory replia la Gazette et la posa sur la table à côté de sa tasse encore à demi remplie de café.  
- Ils ne le disent pas... Mais une chose est sûre : si la moitié de ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette feuille de chou est vraie, pour une fois, alors c'est une grande nouvelle et nous avons lieu de nous réjouir...  
Il se leva, oubliant qu'il venait à peine de commencer à déjeuner, et sortit. Ce matin-là, il ne se rendit pas aux Haras comme d'ordinaire, mais il transplana jusqu'à Londres, où il en pensait en apprendre davantage sur cet événement que beaucoup espéraient mais sur lequel très peu osaient compter…

- - - - - - - - - -

Le même soir, Ellen venait de terminer son biberon et Annie attendait qu'elle fasse son rot. Mais au lieu de rot, elle fit "Hou!". Annie se retourna et vit Raspoutine sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle déposa la petite fille dans son lit pour lui lire son courrier tandis que Raspoutine prenait sa place près de la cheminée, dans l'attente de la réponse qui n'allait pas manquer.

_«Bonjour Ellen,  
Annie m'a dit que tu as été malade, j'espère que tu es guérie.  
Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance hier soir. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, car je ne me sentais pas très bien. Alors Anae et moi sommes montés à la volière après le couvre feu. Nous ne nous sommes pas fait prendre, comme si tous les professeurs étaient occupés ailleurs. Quant à Rusard et sa chatte, il est encore assez facile de les éviter si l'on est prudent…_

_Tu devrais voir l'agitation qu'il y a aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Ce matin, quand la Gazette est arrivée, un murmure a parcouru les tables. Personne n'osait vraiment croire à la fin du Seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un fou ce type. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose, mais depuis la rentrée, Anae me passe chaque matin la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'intéresse à tout ce qui se passe. Dumbledore a fini par déclarer que si c'était dans le journal, c'est qu'il y avait au moins un peu de vrai, ce qui n'a fait qu'amplifier les murmures.  
En tout cas, cette nouvelle semble avoir un énorme impact tout le monde ici, et c'est compréhensible. Il y a des élèves qui ont des gens de leur famille qui ont été tués par ce fou, et beaucoup de grands qui connaissaient bien les Potter.  
Il semble que cette bonne nouvelle ne plaise pas à tous les Serpentard. Anae craint que cela ne signifie que le mage noir ait plus de partisans que prévu parmi les plus jeunes.  
Elle dit que c'est notre responsabilité de veiller à ce que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisent plus, et je pense qu'elle a raison… Heureusement qu'elle est là! J'apprends tous les jours beaucoup de choses sur le monde.  
Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelque chose a changé cette nuit. J'espère vraiment que c'est le début d'un monde où il fait bon vivre._

_Je me réjouis de te voir, même si les vacances sont encore dans plusieurs semaines.  
A très bientôt, et ne m'en veut pas, mais je crois que je t'ai trouvé un petit surnom, Ellie…  
Ton grand frère, qui apprend plein de choses sympas!»_


	7. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous,  
Surprise, voici un chapitre cadeau en ce jour de fête. Que fêtons-nous ce 15 mai? Les deux ans de l'apparition d'Ellen McGregor. Cela méritait bien un chapitre de fête, un peu plus court que les autres, certes…_****  
_Bonne lecture… et à samedi._

**Chapitre 7: retrouvailles**

Gris. On aurait pu croire que le paysage était passé en noir et blanc. Les heures de soleil étaient aussi rares que les ronflaks cornus, et chacun espérait l'arrivée du blanc de l'hiver pour chasser cette grisaille, qui commençait même à déteindre sur le moral de chacun.  
Ellen n'avait plus droit à sa balade dans le parc depuis plus de deux mois. L'exploration à quatre pattes des motifs du grand tapis de sa chambre occupait une grande partie de ses journées, et c'est devant la grande cheminée qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas, soutenue et encouragée par Annie.  
A Poudlard, les vacances de Noël semblaient ne jamais vouloir arriver. La dernière lettre de Quentin transpirait l'impatience. Raspoutine était reparti vers son maître, porteur d'un dessin d'Ellen plein de couleurs.

Rory avait décidé d'aller chercher ses deux garçons à Poudlard pour leur épargner de longues heures de voyage. Le ciel, ce matin-là était bas...- Il va neiger! prédit Annie à Catriona. Avec un peu de chance, nous ferons un bonhomme de neige à Noël! Et une bataille de boules de neige, aussi! Je suis sûre que Quentin adorera ça! Ce sera très amusant, n'est-ce pas Ellen?  
Ellen battit des mains, en réponse au sourire de sa nourrice.  
- Vous n'y pensez pas! s'effraya Catriona. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé! Il fait bien trop froid!  
Le rire de Rory lui répondit:  
- Notre Ellen n'est pas en sucre! Ce n'est pas en l'élevant dans du coton qu'elle que nous ferons d'elle une McGregor digne de ce nom!  
Catriona n'osa répliquer. Elle tendit son front à son mari qui l'embrassa tendrement.  
- Je vais chercher les garçons, dit-il avec un empressement joyeux. Nous serons de retour avant la nuit. Vous avez raison, Annie... Il neige...

C'est donc sous les premiers flocons qu'on fit amener l'attelage devant la grande entrée. Rory monta dans la voiture avec au coeur un sentiment de joie indéfinissable. Dans quelques heures, tous ceux qu'il aimait seraient réunis dans la grande salle du château. Plus aucun nuage n'assombrissait l'avenir et l'hiver arrivait à point. Les fêtes fin d'année s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs auspices, et sous un blanc manteau...

Les chutes de neige s'intensifièrent tout au long de la journée. Dans ces conditions, l'attelage ailé mit plus de dix heures à faire l'aller-retour entre Poudlard et le château, et il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Quentin et Robbie arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Robbie partit en courrant dans la neige, abandonnant ses bagages dans le carrosse. Quentin, quant à lui, porta ses bagages à l'intérieur, mais les laissa tomber devant la nurserie où il se précipita. Il trouva Ellen debout, les mains appuyées à une chaise.

- Tiens, s'exclama Annie. Regarde, Ellie, Quentin est de retour!  
- Bonjour mademoiselle, déclara Quentin en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais que tu as grandi!  
- Ça pousse à cet âge-là, répondit Annie dans un rire. Je suis contente de te revoir, Quentin. Et Ellie aussi!  
- Vous avez adopté le surnom Ellie?  
- Oui, c'est mignon. Et tout le monde ici a adoré. C'est presque devenu son prénom officiel!  
- Chouette, fit Quentin, sur un ton qui exprimait exactement le contraire.  
Il s'assit pour jouer avec Ellie.  
- Je peux te la confier un moment? demanda Annie. Il faudrait que je m'absente quelques instants.  
- Avec grand plaisir, sourit Quentin.  
Quand Annie fut sortie, il commença un long monologue.  
- Alors Ellie, je suis de retour. Et je vois que tu vas bien et que tu as passé un bon automne. Tu marcherais presque, c'est génial! Tu ne vas plus tarder à commencer à parler. C'est bien, mais on n'aura plus un seul instant de silence… je plaisante, ne te vexe pas!  
Par contre, c'est embêtant que tout le monde se soit approprié ton surnom. Je t'en trouverai un autre, qui ne sera rien qu'à nous! Tu veux bien?  
Ellie écoutait religieusement son grand frère en souriant. Il la chatouilla un moment, partageant ses éclats de rire, puis la reposa par terre, la regardant farfouiller partout.

- - - - - - - - - -

Pendant les quatre jours précédant Noël, Quentin se hâta de terminer ses devoirs de vacances. Il trouva vite une solution pour ne pas être séparé de sa sœur pendant qu'il travaillait en s'installant directement dans la nurserie. Robbie ne suivit pas l'exemple de son cadet, malgré les conseils de Catriona.  
Il préféra passer ses journées à jouer dans le parc enneigé avec les enfants des employés des haras, ou à chevaucher à travers la forêt du domaine.  
- - - - - - - - - -

Le repas de Noël fut gargantuesque. Les parents de Rory étaient descendus de leurs appartements pour l'occasion. Quentin s'était battu bec et ongles pour qu'Ellen et Annie participent au repas, et, de guerre lasse, Rory avait fini par accepter.  
Quentin faisait déguster à sa sœur tous les plats, qu'il lui coupait en petits morceaux. Ellie semblait ravie. Catriona voulut l'empêcher de manger de la viande, de peur qu'elle ne s'étrangle, mais Annie la rassura et autorisa Quentin à lui donner de tout. Ellen apprécia particulièrement la glace du dessert, malgré une grimace de surprise à la première bouchée.

Après le repas, toute la famille s'installa au salon pour recevoir ses cadeaux devant le grand sapin que Catriona avait décoré.  
Robbie avait profité de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une pipe pour son père et une broche pour Catriona. Quentin avait réalisé pendant les soirées pluvieuses des petites sculptures dans des morceaux de bois pour toute la famille. Il avait fait un cheval pour Rory, une fleur pour Catriona, un soleil pour Annie, et bien sûr, un hibou pour Ellie, qu'il dut placer en haut de la cheminée, car il était trop petit pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec sans risque.  
Robbie reçut une selle et les accessoires nécessaires pour s'occuper au mieux de son cheval. Quentin eut un grand livre sur le soin aux créatures magiques et un jeu d'échecs, version sorcier bien sûr.

- - - - - - - - - -

Quentin passa la fin de la journée de Noël dans la chambre d'Ellen à lui raconter Poudlard, et le championnat de quidditch en particulier.  
- Tu sais Ellie, les deux premiers matches ont été passionnants. Gryffondor a résisté plus de deux heures aux Serpentard, menant même de plus de cinquante points. Mais c'est les serpentard qui ont attrapé le vif. Facile quand on assomme l'attrapeur adverse en lui envoyant les deux cognards en même temps. Heureusement, il n'a pas été blessé gravement, mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très agile non plus. Robbie et sa bande ont parcouru les couloirs en chantant leur victoire pendant tout le week-end. J'espère que quelqu'un trouvera un jour comment leur clouer le bec…  
Ellen rit en gigotant dans son lit.  
- Oui, tu peux rire! L'aîné de tes frères est un comique quand il s'y met… Le deuxième match opposait notre valeureuse équipe de casse-cou aux Poufsouffle. Ce sera sans doute notre seule victoire de la saison. Le vif s'est fait attendre, et notre attrapeur a fini par l'avoir. Heureusement, car Poufsouffle menait déjà de huit buts. Notre gardien fait ce qu'il peut, mais les trois poursuiveurs ne savent pas défendre. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas trop mauvais en attaque et que les deux nouvelles batteuses sont assez douées. Mais les meilleurs batteurs du monde ne suffisent pas à défendre les goals… Je ne te raconte pas la fête dans la salle commune de notre tour. Heureusement que nos préfets aiment le quidditch et sont compréhensifs.  
Ellen bailla avant de se pelotonner dans sa couverture.  
- Oh mais je bavarde et toi tu fatigues, reprit Quentin après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Dors bien petit ange.

Il resta longtemps assis près du lit, la regardant s'endormir. Il sortit son jeu d'échecs et joua avec. Puis, lorsqu'il en eut assez de faire s'entretuer des pièces, il sortit de sa poche son couteau et un morceau de bois, qui n'avait pas encore de forme définie. Il s'installa près de la cheminée pour le sculpter, jetant dans le feu les morceaux qu'il retirait.

- - - - - - - - - -

Les rares moments où il n'était pas avec Ellie, Quentin les passait à choisir dans le bûcher les morceaux de bois qu'il pourrait sculpter, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de les sculpter au coin du feu ou assis devant sa fenêtre. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps assis à son bureau, à répondre aux lettres que lui apportait régulièrement Raspoutine.

C'est à ce sujet qu'éclata une violente dispute entre les deux frères. En effet, curieux et provocateur, Robbie réussit à dérober une de ces lettres à Raspoutine avant que Quentin ne la prenne. Celui-ci se jeta alors toutes griffes dehors sur son aîné pour récupérer son bien. Robbie sortit sa baguette et en menaça son frère. Quentin leva la sienne. Catriona s'interposa, l'air outrée. Les deux garçons écopèrent d'une punition pour s'être battu, et Robbie en eut une deuxième pour avoir volé le courrier de son frère, ce qui n'améliora pas l'estime qu'il portait à son cadet.  
Quentin dut éplucher sans baguette magique les pommes de terre du repas du soir, mais le plus important, c'est que Robbie n'ait pas pu lire sa lettre.

- - - - - - - - - -

Durant la dernière semaine de l'année, excepté lorsqu'il écrivait à son mystérieux correspondant, Quentin se consacra presque uniquement à sa sœur. Il la promenait dans tout le château, lui faisait découvrir les pièces une à une. Parfois il la portait, parfois elle trottait devant son frère qui la soutenait de moins en moins. Elle fit en quelques jours des progrès époustouflants, et, le jour du réveillon, elle entra dans la salle à manger sans aide de Quentin, et se dirigea vers son siège de bébé, dans lequel elle avait pris tous les repas en famille depuis Noël. Quentin la fit manger, puis Annie de l'emmena se coucher. Peu avant minuit, Quentin demanda l'autorisation pour Ellen de franchir le cap de la nouvelle année avec eux, et, malgré toute son insistance, il n'eut bien sûr pas l'autorisation de la réveiller.

Sur les douze coups marquant la nouvelle année, toute la famille trinqua. Quentin et Robbie eurent même droit à un fond de coupe de ce champagne envoyé par les cousins français. Profitant d'un moment où personne ne regardait, Quentin fila jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur.  
Il entra le plus doucement possible dans la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
- Maintenant, il est temps de fêter ton anniversaire.  
Puis il chantonna doucement la chanson de circonstance en sortant de sa poche un hibou en bois sculpté d'une vingtaine de centimètres.  
- Bon anniversaire petite sœur, murmura-t-il en le posant sur le linteau de la cheminée à côté de celui qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Celui là est assez grand. Tu pourras jouer avec.

Il la regarda dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes, puis rejoignit le reste de la famille.


	8. Anniversaire

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture… et à samedi prochain._

**Chapitre 8: anniversaire**

Il avait neigé une grande partie de la nuit, mais en ce premier matin de l'année, le ciel était dégagé. Comme si la météo avait elle aussi pris de bonnes résolutions. C'est donc le soleil qui réveilla Quentin. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et de bonnes odeurs annonciatrices du repas de midi flottaient déjà dans le château. Le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il profita quelques minutes des rayons de soleil, trop rares en cette saison, en admirant le parc sous son blanc manteau. Quentin s'habilla et descendit rapidement à la nurserie, après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines et salué Catriona.  
Ellen jouait avec Annie devant la cheminée, et il se joignit à elles. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et, lorsque la cloche retentit dans le hall, il fut surpris qu'il soit déjà l'heure de manger. Après avoir rangé les jouets d'Ellen dans la grande malle, il la fit marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger où Annie l'installa dans son siège.  
Toute la maisonnée vint souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Ellie, de la cuisinière à la femme de chambre, y compris Robbie, à la grande surprise de Quentin.

- - - - - - - - - -

Après le repas, Quentin demanda à Catriona l'autorisation d'emmener Ellie se promener dans la neige, et il finit par l'obtenir grâce au soutien d'Annie. Ils l'habillèrent donc chaudement et sortirent tous les trois dans le parc. Ellen semblait heureuse de retrouver le grand air, même si les reflets du soleil sur la neige l'éblouissaient.  
Quentin s'arrangea pour diriger leurs pas vers l'écurie, et Ellen retrouva avec bonheur les chevaux ailés. Ils traversèrent tout le bâtiment, s'arrêtant à chaque stalle pour saluer son occupant par une caresse sur le museau. Tout au fond de l'écurie, un palefrenier avait sorti une jument de son box et la bouchonnait. Ils s'approchèrent et Quentin obtint le droit d'installer sa sœur un moment entre les ailes de l'animal. Annie immortalisa ce souvenir grâce à son appareil photo avant de ressortir dans le parc.

Avec l'accord de la nourrice, Quentin enleva un gant à Ellie pour lui faire toucher la neige. Surprise par le froid, elle resta saisie un instant, puis se mit à rire.Ellie s'essaya à ses premiers pas dans la neige. L'exercice était difficile, elle renonça bientôt. Elle se laissa tomber dans le manteau moelleux et entreprit de goûter à cette douceur éclatante. Annie riait avec elle, tandis que Quentin réalisait un petit bonhomme de neige à côté de sa sœur. Annie ressortit son appareil photo. Ellen aurait ainsi quelques souvenirs de son premier anniversaire.  
Annie donna trop tôt le signal du retour. Et tandis qu'Ellen se remettait de ses premières expériences hivernales bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, Quentin se consacra à sa correspondance. Il s'offrit même le plaisir de gagner une petite joute verbale avec Robbie lorsqu'il le croisa sur le chemin de la volière.  
..  
..  
..  
Lorsque Ellen se réveilla, le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon. Les dernières lueurs du jour s'éteignaient déjà, laissant la place aux étoiles. Rory aidait sa femme à préparer la salle à manger pour accueillir les cousins français, attendus d'un moment à l'autre.  
Robbie ronchonnait contre l'invasion de filles et de bébés qui, disait-il, allaient accaparer son espace vital, anéantir le calme du château, et –comble de l'insupportable- allaient agresser ses pauvres petits tympans...  
Quentin, lui, sillonnait le hall derrière Ellen, qui consciente de l'agitation ambiante, courrait dans tous les sens.  
..  
..  
..  
L'attelage ailé termina son long voyage devant les marches de l'entrée. Rory et Catriona sortirent accueillir leurs invités, tandis que les garçons restaient à l'intérieur. Robbie n'avait pas envie, râlait-il, _de voir arriver les mioches_, et Quentin restait au chaud, Ellen dans ses bras.  
Le hall résonna bientôt de salutations et de rires d'enfants, au grand dam de Robbie, qui marmonnait _qu'il l'avait bien dit_.  
Catriona salua chaleureusement la jeune femme brune qui tenait un petit garçon endormi dans ses bras, tout en tenant sa copie conforme par la main.  
- Bonjour Magali. Heureuse de t'accueillir enfin ici, et de rencontrer tes deux petits bonshommes. Ils sont vraiment impossibles à différencier!  
- En effet, j'ai moi-même parfois du mal à savoir qui est qui. Celui que je porte, c'est François, et Loïc est impatient de rejoindre ses cousines, ajouta-t-elle en lâchant la main du garçonnet.  
- Ton mari n'est pas là?  
- Non, malheureusement. Il a préféré rester aux haras. Il ne fait que peu confiance au personnel et n'aime pas quitter le domaine lorsque Alexander et Maximilien sont absents.  
- Je comprends, soupira Catriona sur un regard à Rory qui parlait déjà boutique avec ses cousins. Mais viens t'asseoir au salon, proposa-t-elle en montrant la porte devant laquelle se tenait Quentin.  
- Volontiers, le voyage a été épuisant, répondit Magali. Oh, mais c'est Ellen, s'exclama-t-elle.  
Toutes les attentions convergèrent vers Ellie et Quentin, et la demoiselle reçut une pluie de baisers et de souhaits d'anniversaire qu'elle ne put esquiver, malgré tous ses efforts pour se cacher dans le cou de son frère.

Tous finirent pas s'installer au salon pour y continuer leurs conversations entamées dans le Hall.  
Les petites Blanche et Laure cessèrent de courir partout pour s'intéresser à Ellen. Toujours accrochée au cou de son frère, Ellie les laissa s'approcher. Les boucles blondes de Blanche semblaient la fasciner. Elle avança la main et enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse. Blanche se mit à hurler qu'on lui arrachait les cheveux. Quentin tenta de faire lâcher Ellie. Il ne réussit qu'à lui faire resserrer la pression de ses doigts sur les boucles. Laure cria à son tour, et entreprit de frapper Quentin de ses petits poings furieux. Elle était toute rouge et ses mèches noires tombaient sur son visage indigné. Ellen, revenue de sa surprise, hurla à son tour au diapason de ses cousines. La petite Julie jusque là endormie dans les bras de sa mère s'éveilla en sursaut et ses pleurs effrayés ajoutèrent à la panique d'Ellie.  
- Bien joué Quentin ! s'écria Robbie tandis que Catriona, et Magali tentaient de calmer les filles et de libérer Quentin de l'assaut de Laure. Tu sais y faire avec les filles !  
Et comme Catriona s'éloignait avec Ellen, suivie par Magali et les deux petites, il s'approcha de son frère.  
- On évite les coups bas cette fois, hein ! Et pas un mot sur Sandy sinon...- Montre l'exemple, railla Quentin tout en massant ses tibias endoloris des coups de pieds de Laure. Je te promets que je calquerai mon attitude sur la tienne... grand frère.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A l'appel de la cloche, tous passèrent à table. Le personnel de cuisine s'était surpassé. Chacun fit honneur aux nombreux plats. Au moment du dessert, Maria apporta un gâteau recouvert de crème surmonté d'une bougie, qu'elle déposa près d'Ellen pendant que toute la tablée chantait l'air de circonstance. Quentin la sortit de son siège et l'assit sur la table, la tenant par les épaules.- Allez Ellie, souffle! dit-il en lui montrant ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Il fallut plusieurs tentatives, et tous les encouragements de Quentin pour qu'Ellie parvienne à éteindre la bougie. Et lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, tous applaudirent.  
Quentin fut le premier à manifester son enthousiasme. Mais Ellen était bien plus intéressée par l'odeur sucrée du gâteau devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se pencha en avant. Le cri unanime que poussèrent les femmes autour de la table n'empêcha pas la petite fille de plonger la tête dans la crème.  
Annie, toute proche, fut la première sur place. Elle redressa Ellen, qui semblait apprécier son gâteau d'anniversaire. Quentin, tout mortifié de sa lenteur de réaction, s'empressa d'essayer de la débarbouiller sous les rires de la tablée. Ellie, de la crème plein les mains et la bouche, manifestait son approbation quant à la qualité gustative du gâteau. Elle tendit les mains vers son frère et avec un «mmmm !» plus qu'explicite entreprit de lui faire profiter de ce savoureux dessert.  
Les rires repartirent. Robbie se tenait les côtes devant le visage entarté de Quentin...  
Le jeune garçon s'essuya le nez et les joues.  
- Décidemment, Ellen, déclara-t-il. Tu fais tout à l'envers! Le gâteau, ça se met à l'intérieur des joues! pas à l'extérieur, nounouille! Et on amène le gâteau à la bouche, pas la bouche au gâteau!  
Annie, d'un coup de baguette, débarbouilla le frère et la sœur. Le gâteau reprit sa forme originelle sur un geste de Rory, et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur.  
..  
..  
..  
Avant de retourner au salon pour prendre le thé, on coucha les plus jeunes. Quentin accompagna Annie jusqu'à la chambre d'Ellie.Pendant que la nourrice préparait le pyjama de la petite fille, Quentin s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces. Elle riait. Il la souleva à bout de bras, ce qui l'amusait toujours beaucoup.  
- Hé bien, Mademoiselle! décida-t-il. Puisqu'on fait tout à l'envers... on va être à l'envers aussi!  
Et il la renversa quelques secondes. La tête en bas, Ellen riait de plus belle.  
- Allons, Quentin! Ce n'est pas bien d'énerver une enfant au moment de la mettre au lit! le gronda gentiment Annie.  
Mais Quentin ne répondit pas. Il laissa Annie lui prendre Ellie des bras. Ses yeux brillaient et son visage était figé dans une expression de révélation.  
- Tu peux venir embrasser ta sœur, l'autorisa Annie quand elle eut fini d'habiller Ellen.  
Quentin s'approcha lentement. Il se pencha sur son oreille...  
- J'ai trouvé comment je vais t'appeler... murmura-t-il. Et toi et moi seulement saurons pourquoi...  
Il l'embrassa sur le front:  
- Bonne nuit... Nell... souffla-t-il.  
Annie remonta la couverture sur Ellen.  
- Voilà, Ellie... Tu dis bonne nuit à Quentin?  
- 'Entin... fit Ellie.  
Annie manifesta son étonnement:  
- Par Morgane! je crois bien que voilà son premier mot! commenta-t-elle.  
Elle laissa Quentin, tout ému, donner un dernier bisou à sa sœur. Il partit rejoindre les autres au salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
..  
..  
..  
Au moment où Quentin s'assit dans le grand canapé, les adultes discutaient de la généalogie familiale.  
- Maximilien a fait une découverte intéressante lors de ses recherches, déclara Fanny.  
- Ah? s'interrogea Rory. Et laquelle?  
- On sait que la branche française des McGregor est reliée à l'anglaise à l'époque de Charles VII, commença Maximilien. Par contre, j'ai découvert un autre lien, beaucoup plus récent celui-là.  
- C'est intéressant, déclara Catriona. Dis-nous tout!  
- En fait, cela remonte à six générations, reprit Maximilien. Il s'agit des petits enfants de Nelly et Conrad et aussi de la dernière apparition de jumeaux dans notre arbre avant Loïc et François. Il semble que les deux frères se soient déchirés pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore découverte, et qu'Oliver ait quitté l'Ecosse pour s'installer en France. Cinq générations plus tard, mon beau-père Frédéric épousait Natacha, sans savoir que c'était une de ses lointaine cousine, descendante des McGrégor émigrés sous Charles VII.  
- Et personne n'avait découvert le lien avec Oliver avant toi, Max? demanda Rory.  
- Il semble que non. Il faut dire que la révolution française a détruit beaucoup de documents officiels.  
- C'est intéressant, intervint Quentin, qui était passé inaperçu jusque là.  
- Tu es là toi? s'étonna Catriona.  
- Ben oui, répondit le jeune homme. Ça m'intéresse.  
- Très bien, mais il va être temps de monter te coucher, déclara Rory. Où est ton frère?  
- Je ne sais pas, sans doute dans sa chambre.  
- Si tu le croises, dis lui d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit Quentin.  
Le jeune garçon salua tout le monde et quitta le salon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Le séjour en Ecosse des cousins français sembla passer très vite. A peine furent-ils partis que le cœur de Quentin fut pris d'un dilemme. Il se réjouissait autant de retrouver Poudlard qu'il désespérait de quitter Ellie.Robbie s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'attela en toute hâte à ses devoirs.  
Quentin, lui, plus prévoyant, put profiter de la neige avec Ellen. Il ne manqua pas une occasion d'être à ses côtés jusqu'au moment du départ, allant jusqu'à écrire ses lettres dans la chambre de sa sœur.  
..  
..  
..  
Lorsque Quentin monta dans le carrosse le jour de la rentrée, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère d'un drôle d'oeil. Le voir embrasser Ellie au moment du départ avait été un moment d'étonnement. Robbie avait haussé les épaules:  
- Ben quoi? avait-il grogné en passant devant lui. Elle peut se révéler très drôle… pour une fille...  
Quentin le voyait sourire. Et plus le carrosse montait dans les airs, plus le sourire de Robbie s'élargissait.  
- Tu veux ma photo?  
- Hein?  
- Tu veux ma photo? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder: tu veux ma photo?  
- Non, merci... répondit Quentin. J'ai déjà un livre illustré sur les créatures maléfiques. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu souriais...  
Il fit semblant de réfléchir  
- Ha mais bien sur! Que je suis bête! Sandy aussi sera de retour!  
Le sourire de Robbie se changea en grimace.  
- Oui et Anae aussi... voulut-il grincer.  
Il n'osa aller plus loin, comme Rory relevait les yeux du livre qu'il avait emporté.  
Quentin retint lui aussi la réponse qu'il allait lui faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Anae serait là. Et Quentin se mit à sourire lui aussi...

* * *

Si l'envie vous en prend, ne vous retenez pas... cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours plaisir ;o)  



	9. Le temps d'un ete

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voici le chapitre de la semaine.  
Pour ceux que cela intéresserait, Quentin et Anae sont en 1ere année, Robbie en 4è, Sandy en 5è. Quand aux Weasley, Bill entrera à Poudlard dans quelques mois et Charlie dans un peu plus de deux ans. Je pense que ce rafraîchissement de mémoire des dates pourra aider certains.  
**message aux reviewers non logués, laissez votre e-mail que je puisse vous répondre...**  
Bonne lecture… et à samedi prochain._

**Chapitre 9: Le temps d'un été**

La neige avait fini par se retirer, chassée par le printemps, et lui-même touchait déjà à sa fin. La température était des plus agréables. Annie passait des heures dans le parc avec Ellen, qui gambadait de tous côtés. Depuis près d'une semaine, le jour, elles cueillaient des fleurs pour préparer le cadeau d'anniversaire de Quentin, et le soir elles y travaillaient avant l'heure du coucher.

Au bas d'un des murs de la nurserie, Annie avait accroché une grande feuille sur laquelle elle avait dessiné un serpent découpé en cases. Chaque matin, elle faisait colorier une case à Ellen, en lui expliquant que, lorsque le serpent serait tout vert, Quentin reviendrait de l'école. Elle dut très vite en refaire un, car Ellen, dès qu'elle avait pu attraper le crayon sans se faire voir, avait colorié toutes les cases pour faire revenir son frère plus vite!

Raspoutine n'avait fait que de rares apparitions au château depuis Pâques, et Ellen l'accueillait à chaque fois comme un héros.  
La veille de l'anniversaire de son maître, le hibou se présenta à la fenêtre de la nurserie alors qu'Ellie était déjà dans son lit. Annie lui racontait pour la nième fois l'histoire de Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu et la fillette ne lui sembla soudain plus aussi attentive que d'ordinaire.  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit entrer le messager.

_«Bonjour Ellie,  
Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps. Désolé! La vie ici est très prenante. Heureusement que l'année finit dans quelques jours. Je me réjouis de rentrer.  
Ceux qui ont passé des examens n'arrêtent pas de s'inquiéter des résultats, et cela commence à devenir agaçant!_

_La coupe de Quidditch a été remportée par les Serpentard mais la fin du championnat fut complètement folle.  
Poufsouffle s'est dépassé et a battu Serpentard de justesse en encaissant quatorze buts avant d'attraper le vif. Notre match contre Gryffondor devenait décisif. S'ils gagnaient de 140 points ou plus, ils avaient la coupe, si nous gagnions de 150 points ou plus, nous étions champions, et si l'une ou l'autre équipe gagnait avec moins de points d'avance, le trophée allait à Serpentard pour la quatrième année consécutive.  
Avant Noël, je t'annonçais que notre victoire contre Poufsouffle serait sans doute la seule de la saison. Eh bien je me trompais. Nous avons battu Gryffondor, mais de 90 points seulement. C'est cela qui a offert la coupe aux Serpentard. C'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas content d'une victoire, mais nous l'avons fêtée quand même, et pas qu'un petit peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Quand je vois la fête dans notre tour, je comprends mieux les petits yeux des Serpentard le lendemain… Anae a été de très mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs jours. Elle tenait tant à ce que l'on gagne cette coupe. Elle n'a retrouvé le sourire qu'après avoir reçu un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal._

_J'ai encore pleins de choses à raconter, mais on se voit bientôt, et j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire. Alors je te souhaite une très bonne nuit._

_A très très très très vite!  
Quentin»_

Annie roula le parchemin et le rangea avec les autres lettres de Quentin. Ellen bailla et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. La nourrice prit alors le rouleau de parchemin qu'elles avaient préparé et le confia à Raspoutine, qui repartit dans la nuit après s'être nourri et désaltéré.  
Il revint déjà le lendemain pendant le repas de midi, porteur des remerciements de Quentin en deux lettres, l'une pour sa sœur, l'autre pour son père et Catriona.  
..  
..  
..  
..  
Le jour où Ellie coloria la dernière case du serpent, sans tricher cette fois, Rory partit pour Londres après le déjeuner, chercher les garçons à la gare. Ellen passa la journée à demander quand Quentin allait revenir, et la réserve de réponses diplomatiques et de patience d'Annie commençait à s'épuiser. Si bien qu'elle accueillit avec autant de joie qu'Ellie le bruit de l'arrivée de Rory et de ses fils dans la grande cheminée du Hall. Elle ne put retenir la fillette, qui tomba plusieurs fois, sans pour autant ralentir sa course, avant d'arriver dans les bras de son frère.  
- Quentin!  
- Ellie! Ça va?  
- 'Ava!  
Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Bonjour Ellie, bonjour Cat'! fit Robbie avant de monter en toute hâte dans sa chambre, emportant la cage de son hibou.  
Quentin reposa sa sœur par terre pour saluer Catriona et Annie, puis il prit la main d'Ellie et l'emmena vers la nurserie. Il éclata de rire lorsque sa sœur l'amena devant le serpent.

Le repas du soir fut très animé. Le retour des garçons changeait beaucoup l'ambiance au château. Pourtant, certainement à cause de la fatigue du voyage, le calme revint très vite ce soir-là. Après avoir aidé Annie à coucher Ellen, Quentin sortit sur la terrasse et s'installa avec son jeu d'échec sur la grande table de marbre.  
Il plaça chacune des pièces sur sa case attitrée, puis il s'interrompit lorsque apparut sur l'échiquier l'ombre de son frère.  
- Je peux jouer avec toi? demanda Robbie.  
- Avec quelles règles? Les tiennes où celles que tout le monde connaît? ironisa Quentin.  
Robbie répondit par une grimace et s'assit en face de son frère.

Très concentrés sur leur partie, les garçons ne remarquèrent pas Catriona qui s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre pour les regarder jouer, bientôt rejointe par Rory.  
- Tout va bien? chuchota-t-il.  
- Ho... juste quelques noms d'oiseaux quand l'autre gagne un point...  
- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, alors...  
- On dirait...  
Ils rentrèrent alors, laissant les deux frères continuer leur partie. Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte que Robbie poussait un cri de victoire.  
- On en fait une autre?  
- Si tu veux... répondit Quentin.  
..  
..  
..  
..  
Pendant les chaudes après-midi de juillet, Annie installait Ellen sur une grande couverture dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire près de l'entrée. Souvent, Quentin et Robbie, fatigués de courir au soleil, venaient profiter de l'ombre rafraîchissante pour lire ou jouer aux échecs, et Annie avait bien du mal à empêcher Ellen d'attraper ces curieux bonshommes qui bougeaient et parlaient.  
Ellen, très curieuse, voulait suivre ses frères partout. Chacun leur tour, ils l'emmenaient lors de chacune de leur visite à l'écurie ou lors de leurs balades dans le parc. Quentin partageait son temps entre sa sœur et les jeux avec son frère et les deux jeunes fils du chef palefrenier.

Il était de moins en moins rare de voir Robbie rejoindre Quentin et Ellie dans la nurserie après le dîner, et de participer aux jeux éducatifs qu'Annie organisait. En deux semaines, stimulée par ses frères, Ellen apprit à compter jusqu'à cinq à l'aide de cubes numérotés, à différencier les couleurs et commença à reconnaître certaines lettres.  
Par contre, lorsque les deux garçons rejoignaient leurs camarades dans des jeux de chevaliers et de chasse au dragon, elle s'asseyait au milieu du hall, boudeuse, et même Annie n'arrivait pas à l'intéresser à une quelconque activité. Une vieille elfe de la cuisine finit par trouver la solution. Une après-midi, alors que les garçons jouaient dans le parc, et qu'Ellie boudait à grand renfort de larmes, elle lui rendit le sourire en lui tendant un grand morceau de chocolat. Elle l'emmena ensuite visiter les cuisines, où les elfes, en pleine effervescence, préparaient le repas. Ellen observa leur travail avec tant d'attention qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le retour de ses frères.

Ce soir-là, deux hiboux de Poudlard amenèrent les listes de matériel, et Robbie trouva dans son enveloppe un insigne de préfet. Il laissa éclater sa joie et toute la famille le félicita. Il courut avertir son grand-père, certain qu'il lui serait plus que reconnaissant de l'honneur qui était fait au nom des McGregor, tandis que Quentin soupirait et murmurait à l'oreille d'Ellen que celui qui nommait les préfets avait visiblement abusé du Wisky-pur-feu.  
Robbie redescendit, portant le grand échiquier du grand-père. Il expliqua fièrement que ce jeu se transmettait de père en fils aîné à l'obtention du badge de préfet depuis plusieurs générations, et que comme Rory n'était pas devenu préfet, c'était lui qui en héritait.  
- De toute façon, se mit à rire Rory, je n'étais que peu attiré par les échecs…  
..  
..  
..  
..  
Le mois d'août arriva, et Rory décida d'anticiper les achats scolaires pour ne pas se retrouver dans la cohue quelques jours avant la rentrée. Ellen pleurnicha tant et si bien qu'elle finit par pouvoir accompagner ses frères, malgré les réticences de Catriona. C'est donc la famille entière, accompagnée d'Annie, qui, après le déjeuner, disparut dans la grande cheminée du hall, pour réapparaître au Chaudron Baveur.  
L'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse commença par une halte sur la terrasse de Florentin Fortarôme, qui avait fort à faire en cette belle journée. Quentin et Robbie s'attaquèrent à deux maxi-cônes cinq parfums que Rory leur offrit sans discuter, malgré un regard sévère de sa femme. Ellie, elle, ne se fit pas prier pour se barbouiller de glace au chocolat.

Après les quelques sorts de nettoyage plus que nécessaires, Catriona emmena Annie et Ellen acheter des vêtements pour cette dernière, pendant que Rory conduisait les garçons dans les boutiques de matériel scolaire. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, Catriona murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari. Rory acquiesça et donna de l'argent de poche à ses fils avant de leur fixer rendez-vous une heure plus tard et de s'éloigner vers un café avec sa femme.  
Robbie disparut dans le magasin d'articles de Quidditch le plus proche, tandis que Quentin demandait à Annie si elle voulait bien l'accompagner avec Ellen.

Quentin prit sa sœur sur les épaules et ils flânèrent devant les vitrines. Devant une boutique de souvenirs et gadgets divers, Quentin sembla attiré par un objet. Il confia Ellen à sa nurse et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit un petit paquet à la main, rougissant devant le sourire entendu d'Annie.  
Un peu plus loin, il acheta un grand sachet de sucreries, et obtint l'autorisation d'en offrir une à Ellie, qui la dévora comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours. Malgré une crise de colère, Annie ne lui permit pas d'en avoir une autre, mais son frère lui en donna une discrètement en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Rory et Catriona. Robbie arriva en courrant, cachant précipitamment un petit paquet rouge dans sa poche. Ils prirent alors le chemin du retour. Quentin remarqua que son père portait un grand sac et un paquet allongé. Il grommela à Ellen que c'était sans aucun doute les cadeaux _que le nouveau préfet méritait assurément_.  
..  
..  
..  
..  
Le même soir, à la fin du dîner, Rory se leva et prit la parole:  
- Mes garçons. J'ai profité de cette journée à Londres pour vous acheter à chacun un cadeau. Robbie pour te féliciter de l'obtention du badge de préfet, et Quentin pour tes excellents résultats et pour t'encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie. J'espère que j'ai été bien conseillé et que j'ai bien choisi.  
Il tendit à Robbie le grand sac et à Quentin le paquet allongé, que le jeune homme déballa avec empressement. Il resta muet de surprise, la bouche ouverte, devant le magnifique balai qu'il avait entre les mains. Tellement ému qu'il ne fit pas attention à son frère, qui faisait le fier dans sa nouvelle robe scolaire à l'écusson de Serpentard brodé en fil d'argent et montrait à tout le monde son cartable en cuir de dragon marqué du blason familial.  
Après de longues minutes, Quentin se jeta au cou de son père.  
- Mille fois merci papa, s'exclama-t-il au bord des larmes. Un Nimbus 1664, c'est fantastique!  
- Tu le mérites, Quentin.  
- Comment as-tu pensé à un balai?  
- Il faut croire qu'Annie m'a bien conseillé…  
..  
..  
..  
..  
La fin des vacances passa aussi vite qu'un vif d'or et il fut déjà temps pour les garçons de préparer leurs bagages.

Le matin du premier septembre, Ellie regarda partir ses frères avec un air triste. Quentin était partagé entre joie et tristesse, mais quand il sentit sous ses doigts le petit paquet rouge qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche, il avança dans la grande cheminée le sourire aux lèvres. Rory jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il cria l'adresse de l'ami londonien chez lequel ils allaient transiter, et Ellen se retrouva seule avec Annie et Catriona dans le grand hall, à regarder s'éteindre quelques flammes vertes.


	10. Correspondances

**Chapitre 10: Correspondances…**

Poudlard, septembre 1982.

_«Chère Ellie,  
La rentrée s'est bien passée et le travail a repris d'arrache pied.  
Anae s'est mis en tête de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison. Elle m'a traîné dehors chaque soir, et le week end par dessus le marché ! Elle voulait que nous nous présentions ensemble aux sélections. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut la faire renoncer.  
Enfin! Nous nous sommes bien amusés et tout ce travail n'aura pas été vain. Nous sommes tous les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle! On s'entend aussi bien en l'air que sur terre. Sandy, qui n'avait pu résister à venir assister aux sélections de notre équipe samedi dernier, a fait une de ces grimaces en nous voyant... Et je ne parle pas de Robbie… _

_Le troisième poursuiveur est Marc, le capitaine. Il est en septième année et est très content de notre prestation. Les deux batteuses sont les mêmes filles que l'an passé, mais elles ont nettement progressé. À croire qu'elles se sont servies d'une batte tout l'été. Crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas les provoquer…  
Notre gardienne, Anna, fait sa dernière année. J'espère qu'on aura de la relève de qualité l'an prochain. Quant à l'attrapeur, ça reste notre point faible. Mike, qui a obtenu le poste (il était le seul candidat...) fait ce qu'il peut, mais cela ne suffira certainement pas à battre Sandy. Reste à espérer qu'il progresse un peu._

_Enfin… Nous avons quelques semaines pour faire de notre équipe la meilleure équipe possible avant le début du championnat. Le premier match opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard. Le seul mystère, c'est le niveau de la nouvelle équipe rouge et or…  
A bientôt.  
Quentin»

* * *

_

Londres, le 31 décembre 1982.

_«Mon poursuiveur préféré,  
Je t'écris pour te souhaiter une excellente nouvelle année. Je te souhaite tout le meilleur, et surtout que nous battions Serpentard dans moins d'un mois! Malgré notre victoire sans appel contre Poufsouffle, la défaite de Gryffondor ne nous arrange pas. Ils ont un très bon gardien et nous devrons nous dépasser contre eux.  
Quant à Serpentard, on connaît leur équipe presque mieux qu'eux, et il nous faudra des yeux derrière la tête pour finir le match en un seul morceau. Enfin… moi j'y crois, et tu as intérêt à y croire aussi!_

_Souhaite de ma part un très bon anniversaire à ta sœur demain.  
Bisous!  
Anae»

* * *

_

Poudlard, 15 février 1983.

_«Ellie,  
Ça y est, c'est fait, on a battu Serpentard! Certes, de vingt points seulement, mais c'est une victoire! Tu aurais du voir la sale tête de Sandy… attraper le vif ne fait plus gagner son équipe. Une harpie aurait eu l'air plus sympathique!  
On est largement en tête du championnat après deux tours. Gryffondor a logiquement battu Poufsouffle la semaine dernière, et nous avons nos chances pour la coupe!_

_Mais ce n'est pas l'évènement le plus intéressant…  
Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Robbie a fait!  
Hier, devant la moitié de l'école, peu avant le départ pour Pré-au-Lard, il a lancé un vif d'or à Sandy, qui est devenue toute rouge en l'attrapant. Elle a ensuite sauté au cou de notre frère pour l'embrasser. D'après la rumeur, il y avait cette phrase gravée sur le vif: "Sandy, la plus belle des attrapeuses, je t'aime!".  
J'en suis resté baba, la bouche ouverte… Robbie me surprendra toujours…_

_Je te laisse. Anae assomme les premières années avec ses savants calculs au sujet des résultats des prochains matches. Je vais essayer de la calmer avant d'aller à notre entraînement.  
Couvre toi bien, c'est l'hiver!  
Quentin»

* * *

_

Poudlard, juin 1983.

_«Ellie!  
On a gagné la coupe! On a battu Gryffondor et c'est magique!  
Et Sandy est dégoûtée, elle a annoncé qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe de Serpentard l'an prochain.  
Je te laisse, je vais faire la fête avec les autres! On ne va pas beaucoup dormir…  
Quentin, champion!»

* * *

_

Londres, juillet 1983

_«Salut mon champion!  
Tu ne devineras jamais… Si? Non, c'est impossible!  
Je suis… CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE SERDAIGLE!  
Je danse dans ma chambre!  
Je vais te laisser et aller annoncer ça à mes parents!  
Anae»

* * *

_

Poudlard, novembre 1983

_«Nell, Nell, Nell!  
Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête. On a mis la raclée à Poufsouffle. Notre capitaine est fière de nous, et elle parle déjà de regagner la coupe cette année! Gryffondor a battu Serpentard grâce à leur nouvel attrapeur. Il est splendide. Rien qu'à le voir jouer on sait qu'il ira loin! Et il n'est qu'en deuxième année. Il s'appelle Charlie Weasley. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'Anae sache que j'en parle élogieusement. Il lui fait déjà peur! Et elle n'a pas tort. Le dernier match sera rude!  
Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, moi je vais faire la fête!  
Quentin»

* * *

_

Poudlard, juin 1984

_«Ellie,  
Et de deux coupes, deux!  
Je vais fais pas long, les bieraubeurres m'attendent!  
Victoire sur Gryffondor grâce à 17 buts d'Anae. Elle vaut plus qu'un vif d'or! Malgré la victoire de Serpentard sur Poufsouffle, la coupe est à nous!  
Quentin»

* * *

_

Poudlard, février 1985

_«Ellie, c'est épique!  
Mike a attrapé son premier vif, et notre nouvelle gardienne est fantastique! On a écrasé Serpentard avec 260 points d'avance. Mme Bibine dit qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir arbitré une si large victoire à Poudlard.  
L'adversaire à battre cette année, c'est Gryffondor et leur attrapeur de luxe. Anae stresse déjà pour le prochain match, dans près de… trois mois! Serpentard fait pâle figure cette année: déjà deux énormes défaites. Et même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas faire revenir Sandy comme pour le dernier match de l'an passé!  
Quentin»

* * *

_

_Poudlard, juin 1985_

_«Et UNE, et DEUX, et TROIS COUPES POUR LES BLEUS CONTRE LES VERTS!  
Mais je vais arrêter de trop jubiler, sinon ça va nous porter la poisse et on ne gagnera plus rien! En plus, gagner une coupe de justesse en terminant par une défaite… il y a plus glorieux! Merci Anae, pour ce but de dernière minute! Moins de dix secondes avant que Charlie Weasley n'attrape le vif!  
Ça va être la fête toute la nuit! Mais pas trop d'excès…Je ne voudrais pas être trop stone pour les examens, surtout si je veux faire mieux que Robbie!_

_A propos de Robbie, il stresse pour ses ASPIC. Il ne devrait pas, il va les avoir haut la main! Mais Anae à découvert la vraie raison de son stress: il lui faut vraiment ses ASPIC, pour entrer a Gringott's, et surtout pour rejoindre Sandy à Londres!  
Je me réjouis de te voir à Poudlard pour la cérémonie. Anae est impatiente de te connaître elle aussi!  
Bisous.  
Quentin»

* * *

_

**FIN DU LIVRE I**

_**Prochainement, Livre II: L'âge de l'Ellinnocence.

* * *

**_

_Contrairement aux habitudes, je ne vous dit pas à samedi prochain, mais à dans deux semaines. En effet, cette semaine s'annonce très chargée pour moi, et je voudrais m'offrir un petit temps de réflexion pour bien planifier les prochains chapitres._

_Merci de votre compréhension et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review…_


	11. Livre II Remise de diplomes

Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir été patients. La vie fait tout ce qu'elle veut, chante Julie Zenatti… pas les auteurs de fanfics!   
Un grand merci à Miss Teigne, qui m'a mâché le travail pour une grande partie de ce chapitre._**  
**_

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**Livre II: L'âge de l'Ellinnocence**

**Chapitre 1: Remise de diplômes**

Contrairement à toute attente, Annie n'eut aucune peine à faire se lever Ellen aux aurores. A peine habillée, elle ne pensait qu'a partir en carrosse voir ses frères. Au grand soulagement de la nurse, elle fut calme pendant les longues heures de vol. Elle passa la majeure partie du temps le nez collé à la vitre avant pour regarder voler les chevaux blancs, n'accordant aucune attention aux paysages qui défilaient en-dessous d'eux.  
Il n'était pas loin de midi quand l'attelage atterrit tout en douceur devant le portail de Poudlard avant de remonter l'allée sous les regards admiratifs de nombreux élèves et de leurs familles.

Rory et Catriona mirent pied à terre les premiers et Quentin, suivi de loin par Robbie, se précipita vers eux en criant:  
- Papa! Cat'!  
Puis, apercevant Ellie qui venait de descendre du carrosse, aidée par Annie, il modifia la trajectoire de sa course et attrapa sa petite sœur au vol.  
- Ellie! Tu es venue!  
- Bonjour Quentin, répondit-elle, surprise de voir autant de monde autour d'elle.  
Pendant que le cadet des frères McGregor retrouvait sa sœur, l'aîné saluait sobrement son père et sa belle-mère. Quentin reposa Ellie et salua enfin les adultes.

Une jeune fille observait ces retrouvailles à quelques pas, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
Annie la reconnut et chercha un moyen de pousser Quentin à faire les présentations. Elle se pencha vers Ellen et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui montrant la jeune fille:  
- Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à Anae Ellie…  
La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courru de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes vers celle dont son frère lui avait si souvent parlé.  
Quentin remarqua le départ de sa sœur et la suivit aussitôt. Mais il ne la rattrapa pas avant qu'elle déclare avec un sourire mutin:  
- Bonjour Anae!  
- Heu… bonjour, répondit la jeune fille surprise. Ellie, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la fillette.  
- Ellen Alba McGregor, répondit celle-ci en serrant la main tendue.  
Anae et Quentin ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant le sérieux de cette présentation, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Ellen.

Attirés par les rires, Rory et Catriona s'approchèrent, suivis d'Annie qui riait sous cape.  
- Hé! jeune homme, demanda Rory sur un ton solennel. Qui est cette jolie demoiselle? Tu ne nous présentes pas?  
Robbie, qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire, fut la cible d'un regard noir d'Anae, ce qui ne le calma absolument pas, bien au contraire.  
Quentin, plus rouge que jamais, bafouilla:  
-Papa, Cat', je vous présente mon amie Anae. Anae, voici mon père Rory, ma belle-mère Catriona, et Annie, la nourrice d'Ellen.  
- Enchantés, dirent en cœur les quatre présentés.

Sentant l'arrivée imminente de questions gênantes, Anae déclara:  
- Je crois que nous devrions entrer, le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi, et si nous voulons une bonne table, nous devrions nous dépêcher, vous ne croyez pas?  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande porte, suivi de Quentin, trop heureux de l'occasion d'esquiver les questions de son père.

Devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Sandy bavardait avec ses anciennes camarades de maison. Elle les quitta lorsqu'elle vit arriver ses futurs beaux-parents et vint les saluer chaleureusement, en n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard narquois à Anae.  
- Elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas venir, celle là? grogna la jeune fille à l'oreille de Quentin.  
- Tu penses, répondit-il tout bas. Son Robbie qui obtient ses ASPIC… elle n'allait pas rater ça…

La plupart des invités étaient déjà installées autour des longues tables. Les McGregor eurent du mal à trouver huit places libres à la même table. Quentin et Anae se retrouvèrent côte à côte, une fois de plus sous le regard narquois de Sandy. Ellen était assise sagement entre Annie et sa future belle-sœur.

Les elfes avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands pour rassasier les familles des élèves finissant leur scolarité.  
Ellie mangeait comme quatre et Anae n'aurait jamais cru qu'une si petite fille ait un si grand estomac!  
Au moment du dessert, Quentin demanda à sa sœur:  
- Ellie, biscuits? Crème caramel? Chocolat?  
- Ça! fit-elle en tendant les bras vers le grand saladier de crème caramel.  
- Eh bien, fit Anae. Voila comment l'estomac parle avec les mains!  
Quentin remplit une coupe qu'il tendit à la fillette qui repoussa la main de son frère vers le plat.  
- Plus! Plus, un p'tit peu plus! réclama-t-elle…  
Quentin céda et lui tendit la coupe, remplie à raz bord cette fois, et Ellie commença immédiatement la dégustation du savoureux dessert.  
- Alors, contente? Se moqua-t-il.  
- C'est bon? demanda Anae.  
- Ya bon! répondit Ellen, la bouche et le menton pleine de crème. Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

Pendant qu'Annie se servait elle aussi une coupe de crème, un cri la fit se retourner.  
- Ah mais quelle petite peste, sifflait Sandy. Ça c'est fort de fruit!  
Ellen avait en effet renversé sa coupe de crème et une grande partie de son contenu s'étalait maintenant sur la robe de Sandy.  
- Mais non, c'est du caramel, rit Anae.  
- Elle n'a pas fait exprès, la défendit aussitôt Quentin!  
- Tu parles! s'exclama Robbie. Regarde sa tête!  
- Pas fait exprès... déclara Ellie sur un ton d'excuse qui aurait pu lui valoir un oscar...  
- Puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès, insista Quentin.  
Sandy caressa les cheveux et lui dit d'un air peu convaincu:  
- Ce n'est pas grave Ellen.  
Ellie sourit à Sandy, levant de grands yeux innocents sur la fiancée de son frère.  
- Ce n'est pas grave... répéta la petite fille. recuro?  
Rory se mit à rire.  
- Tu as raison Ellen. C'est une vraie McGregor! Et visiblement future Serpentard! ajouta-t-il en nettoyant la robe de Sandy d'un coup de baguette.

A 14h30 tapantes, heure du vénérable clocher du château, et sous un soleil de plomb, élèves et visiteurs étaient assis sur les bancs qui avaient été installés dans le parc, devant une grande estrade dressée pour l'occasion.  
En attendant le début de la cérémonie, les bavardages allaient bon train dans les travées.  
- Tu crois que la chaleur va les aider à abréger les discours? demanda Quentin.  
- Mais bien sûr! ironisa Anae. Et le strangulot met la chocogrenouille dans son petit sachet aussi!  
Quentin ne put rétorquer, interrompu par l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore, suivi du corps professoral in corpore.

La cérémonie dura près de deux heures, et c'est donc dégoulinant de sueur que chacun chercha un coin frais dès qu'elle se termina. Sandy partir caqueter au bord du lac avec ses anciennes camarades d'école, tandis que Rory et Catriona entamaient une grande discussion avec les professeurs, qu'Annie semblait suivre avec intérêt.

Robbie, Quentin et Anae décidèrent de se réfugier dans la fraîcheur du château, portés par l'envie de le faire visiter un peu à la future élève de quatre ans et demi qui les accompagnait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, Ellen trottinant à côté d'Anae.- Tu me portes Anae! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton décidé. - Tu ne trouves pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, Maurice? - Moi c'est Ellen, rectifia la petite. Anae sourit, soupira, puis prit la fillette dans ses bras.

Arrivés dans le hall, Quentin déclara:   
- Début de la visite: cap sur la tour de Serdaigle!  
- Pourquoi faire? demanda Robbie avec un petit sourire narquois.  
- Hé bien... on ne sait jamais, répliqua Quentin.  
- Tu rêves! se moqua Robbie. Ellie est une vraie McGregor! Elle ira à Serpentard!  
Anae se mit à rire:  
- Tu n'en sais rien! Si ça se trouve elle ira à Gryffondor!  
- Pas question! s'écrièrent les deux frères sur le même ton outré.  
Anae rit de plus belle.  
- A Serpentard! assena Robbie avec fermeté.  
- C'est ça! se moqua Anae. Et tu la vois aussi en capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, peut-être.  
Robbie haussa les épaules:  
- Peuh!... Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!... laissa-t-il tomber avec morgue. En préfète en chef! Pour faire ravaler leur morgue à tous ces petits morveux des autres Maisons...  
Et comme Anae le narguait d'un sourire moqueur, il ajouta:  
- De toutes façons, Ellie, ce n'est pas sur un balai qu'elle volera. C'est sur un cheval. Pas vrai, Ellie?  
- Cheval! répéta la petite fille, les yeux brillants.  
Robbie embrassa sa joue et conclut, l'air fort satisfait:  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais: une vraie McGregor, cette petite!  
Et il ajouta, sur un ton quelque peu supérieur:  
- Viens, mon poussin, je vais te montrer tes futurs quartiers...  
Il prit sa soeur des bras d'Anae, la déposa par terre et prit sa main. Il tournait les talons vers les cachots quand Anae l'arrêta d'un «Hum!» hésitant.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener une petite fille dans ces souterrains sombres, humides et peu chaleureux? En plus, ils ne sont pas toujours bien fréquentés… Qui sait sur qui vous risqueriez de tomber…  
- Je n'ai pas peur du Baron Sanglant, langue de vipère, railla Robbie. Et Ellie non plus, j'en suis sûr! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un McGregor qui lui a fait la peau!  
Puis, après un regard narquois à Anae, il emmena sa sœur d'un pas sûr vers ses quartiers.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Anae les vit revenir d'un pas tranquille vers le Hall, elle se leva d'un bond de la marche d'escalier sur laquelle elle et Quentin étaient assis.   
- Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama-t-elle. On commençait à s'inquiéter...  
Quentin, qui n'avait pas bougé, leva vers elle un regard moqueur:  
- On? Qui «on»? fit-il narquois.  
Il se tourna néanmoins vers son aîné:  
- Tu l'as emmenée jusque dans les souterrains? railla-t-il. Parce que vu le temps que vous avez mis, vous avez du descendre jusqu'aux fondations même du château...  
- On a rencontré le professeur Rogue, répondit Robbie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ha! s'écria Anae. Quand je disais que ce n'était pas un endroit pour une petite fille, et que c'était mal fréquenté!  
- Grande fille, rectifia Ellen.  
- Et alors? demanda Quentin sans prendre garde aux interventions d'Anae et de sa soeur.  
- Alors il a offert une Chocogrenouille à Ellie, pardi!  
- Impossible! s'exclama Anae.  
- Impossible is nothing, déclara Robbie sur un ton très snob.  
- Non, mais sérieusement… insista Quentin.  
- Il nous a interdit l'accès aux cachots, grogna Robbie. Non mais pour qui il se prend, ce type! Comme si Serpentard lui appartenait!  
- Il se voit sans doute directeur de sa Maison, s'amusa Quentin.  
- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver! trancha Anae. Pas avec toutes les casseroles qu'il traîne derrière lui... Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, il serait à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est! J'ai lu toutes les archives de la Gazette quand il est arrivé à l'école. Je me demande comment il a pu se faire engager... Il faut que Dumbledore sache quelque chose à son sujet que tout le monde ignore...

Elle ferma à demi les yeux, comme pour mieux réfléchir.  
- Vous croyez qu'il le fait chanter...?  
Interloqué, Robbie demanda :  
- Dumbledore, faire chanter quelqu'un... Cela me semble inimaginable... Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il faire chanter Rogue? Pour l'obliger à être prof de potions dans son école?  
- Idiot! répliqua Anae. Je me demandais si Rogue ne faisait pas chanter Dumbledore...  
- Pour l'obliger à l'engager comme prof dans son école? reprit Quentin en riant.  
- Arrête de réfléchir Anae... rétorqua Robbie. Mets ton cerveau en vacances, ça reposera tout le monde!

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, déclara Quentin. Souvenez-vous: quand il est arrivé ici, il y a presque cinq ans, cela a fait bien du bruit... Durant les vacances, j'ai même surpris Papa et Catriona discuter de ça. Catriona s'inquiétait de savoir qu'un homme qui avait été accusé d'être un mangemort pouvait s'approcher si près de jeunes enfants influençables...   
- Et? questionna Robbie pour que son frère continue son récit.  
- Et Papa lui a répondu que cela ne lui plaisait guère non plus, mais qu'il fallait se plier aux décisions du Conseil de l'école. Après tout on a vu de pire chose se produire. Comme le retour en grâce de Lucius Malefoy au Ministère. Papa n'apprécie vraiment pas cet homme. On peut dire qu'il se méfie de lui, même. Il a une influence néfaste sur toutes les décisions du Ministère et il voudrait bien mettre son nez dans les affaires de Gringotts... Mais ça, papa ne le laissera jamais faire.  
- Et le rapport avec Rogue? l'interrompit Anae.  
- Aucun! reconnut Quentin. Si ce n'est que Rogue, lui, a le mérite d'avoir le soutien de Dumbledore. Et papa tient Dumbledore en haute estime, même s'il n'est pas toujours d'accord avec lui. Il respecte son avis, car c'est un homme d'une grande sagesse. Et si Dumbledore estime que Rogue mérite sa confiance. Hé bien, ce devait être justifié. Et s'il a su convaincre le Conseil de l'école, c'est qu'il devait avoir de sérieux arguments. C'est ce que papa a dit à Catriona en tous cas, durant cette conversation d'il y a cinq ans.

Anae soupira.  
- Cessons de parler de cet homme! tressaillit-elle. Il me fait froid dans le dos.  
Elle se tourna résolument vers Robbie.  
- Et vous êtes allés où, alors, si Rogue vous a empêché d'atteindre Serpentard.  
Robbie eut un sourire ironique:  
- J'ai dit qu'il nous avait interdit l'accès aux cachots. Je n'ai pas dit que nous n'y étions pas allés. Au premier passage secret, nous avons rebroussé chemin. Je lui ai montré notre salle commune et je l'ai laissée descendre dans le dortoir des filles. Elle a juste fait quelques pas sur les marches. Elle ne voulait pas me quitter, ajouta-t-il en se rengorgeant.  
- Je crois que Rogue lui a fait un peu peur.  
- Non!  
Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent la tête vers Ellie.  
- Le vilain monsieur ne t'a pas fait peur? demanda Anae en souriant.  
Ellie la regarda de travers.  
- Non! Pas eu peur du monsieur en noir, mentit Ellie avec aplomb. Je n'ai pas peur de rien moi!  
Robbie caressa les cheveux bruns de la petite avec tendresse.  
- C'est bien, mon poussin. C'est une...  
- Vraie McGregor! s'exclamèrent ensemble Quentin et Anae en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quentin se pencha pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et passa les bras autour du cou de son frère. Anae s'approcha d'elle pour embrasser sa joue et retint une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Quentin.  
- Ellie! s'écria-t-il.  
- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès! intervint Robbie alors qu'Anae se tenait la hanche, là où le pied d'Ellen venait de la frapper.  
Ellen sourit à son frère.  
- Pas fait exprès... répéta Ellie.  
- Ce n'est pas gentil, Nell! la réprimanda Quentin.  
- Puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès! se moqua Robbie.  
- Oui ! renifla Anae. Comme elle n'a pas fait exprès de renverser la crème caramel sur Sandy à midi!  
Robbie grimaça.- Que veux-tu... Notre Ellie est très possessive...  
- Férocement jalouse, veux-tu dire…

Anae, tout en frottant sa hanche encore douloureuse, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien les deux frères ne semblaient pas peu fiers, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer le regard de défi qu'Ellie posait sur elle tout en serrant Quentin par le cou.

* * *

La vie d'auteur de fic est dure… je me suis donc permis de trouver des sponsors… ;o)  
Saurez-vous trouver tous les slogans, anciens ou actuels, camouflés dans ce chapitre?Un prix spécial tiré au sort parmi les bonnes réponses reçues avant la publication du prochain chapitre, ou, à défaut de bulletin gagnant d'ici là, à la première personne qui les trouvera tous!Bulletin de participation à envoyer par message ou par mail à partir de mon profil… ne mettez pas vos réponses dans vos reviews merci! 


	12. Conte de fee

Heu… Toc toc… //entrouvre la porte et regarde si on ne lui lance pas des pierres. Voyant que ce n'est pas le cas, il entre dans la pièce habillé d'un manteau rouge et portant une fausse barbe blanche//.  
Bonjour les enfants… heu, pardon. Bonjour chers lecteurs. Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps… La vie m'a un peu secoué, elle a l'air de s'être calmée alors voici enfin votre dose, heu pardon, votre chapitre. J'espère que mon cadeau de Noël vous conviendra et que vous serrez nombreux encore à lire mes quelques mots de préambule du prochain chapitre.

//enlève son manteau et sa barbe, fait trop chaud ici!//

Je profite d'informer les fidèles visiteurs du site de Miss Teigne (dont je m'occupe, côté hébergement) est actuellement malheureusement inaccessible. L'équipe technique travaille à le remettre en ligne mais la résolution du problème est ralentie par les fêtes. Merci de votre comprehension et pas d'inquitudes!

Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Conte de fée**

Le trajet de retour fut très calme. Ellen s'endormit en quelques minutes, bercée par les mouvements du carrosse. Cette longue journée l'avait épuisée, surtout l'effrayante rencontre qu'elle avait fait du côté des quartiers de Serpentard.  
Lorsque l'attelage arriva devant l'entrée de la résidence McGregor, le soleil se couchait déjà, laissant place à une fraîcheur bienvenue. Après un en-cas pris sur le pouce, les garçons montèrent se coucher rapidement, fatigués de cette fin d'année scolaire, tandis qu'Annie allait essayer de coucher Ellen, qui s'était réveillée en pleine forme à la descente du carrosse.  
Les jours suivants, Robbie profita pleinement de ses derniers jours de vacances avant son entrée dans la vie active, et passa beaucoup de temps avec Quentin et Ellie. La météo de ce début de juillet était des plus agréable. C'est donc le plus souvent dans le parc qu'ils passaient leurs journées, quand ils n'étaient pas à l'écurie. Quentin avait lui aussi son cheval depuis le dernier Noël.

Les garçons montaient souvent pendant la sieste de leur sœur, pour ne pas la frustrer et jouir pleinement de la liberté que leur offrait leur monture.  
Un soir, au retour d'une grande chevauchée, Quentin proposa pendant le repas de faire monter Ellen avec lui pour un tour du château dans le soleil couchant. Catriona n'était pas vraiment pour, mais l'assurance de son mari, l'insistance d'Ellen soutenue par Annie et l'appui de Robbie à son frère finirent par la convaincre. On n'avait jamais vu l'assiette d'Ellie se vider aussi vite!  
Sous la pression de leur sœur, les deux garçons terminèrent eux aussi leur repas rapidement, et ils se précipitèrent à l'écurie.

Le temps de préparer les chevaux parut interminable à Ellen qui tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise devant Quentin, qui avait pris la précaution d'attacher la cavalière débutante à lui par une sangle, personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant. Annie avait sorti l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.  
Robbie dirigea sa monture vers la grande porte, et Quentin fit suivre la sienne. Ellen trouva rapidement son équilibre, suivant les mouvements du cheval. Ils firent tout de même quelques pas au trot sur les allées du parc afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Puis Robbie décolla, et son frère ne tarda pas à l'imiter.  
- Oh, fit Ellie en fermant les yeux, qu'elle rouvrit très vite pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.  
Quel émerveillement! Le vent qui claque sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Le soleil qui descend là-bas derrière la colline. Ce corps qui vit sous elle, les muscles des ailes qui se contractent en cadence, le doux pelage de l'encolure qu'elle caresse sous ses doigts. Le château vu d'en haut, ses parents qui la regardent de la fenêtre, Annie, toute petite là en bas, qui la prend en photo. Robbie, volant à côté d'eux, qui lui fait des grands signes et lui sourit. Et Quentin, derrière elle, qui la tient par les épaules et lui demande à l'oreille si tout va bien…

Ellen essaie de remplir sa mémoire de toutes ces choses extraordinaires qu'elle découvre. Elle ne veut rien oublier de cette tornade de sensations qui l'emporte dans un bonheur sans nom. Elle se laisse porter, se sent libre, en harmonie avec la nature. Elle caresse de la main sa monture. Elle se sent tellement à l'aise.  
Après avoir regardé dans toutes les directions et mémorisé tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, elle se penche en avant et s'allonge contre le cou du cheval, qu'elle entoure partiellement de ses bras, et elle se laisse porter, sans réfléchir, elle vit a 300 le moment intense que ses frères lui offrent.  
Voyant que sa sœur est à l'aise, Quentin ose quelques manœuvres en vol, que visiblement Ellie apprécie. Elle s'exclame après les virages, jubile après un piqué vers le sol, s'extasie pendant qu'ils contournent une tour du château a moins de deux mètres de ses murs…

La nuit tombant, c'est bien trop tôt de l'avis d'Ellen que les chevaux revinrent sur terre. Annie emmena la fillette se coucher tandis que les garçons ramenaient les montures à l'écurie.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Ellen s'éveilla le lendemain après une longue nuit pleine de rêves de chevauchées incroyables, elle trouva ses frères en pleine partie d'échecs. En effet, la météo soudainement maussade empêchait les activités extérieures dont ils étaient coutumiers depuis une vingtaine de jours. Au lieu de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, Ellie, qui comme toujours voulait tout savoir, assomma ses frères d'une pluie de questions sur leur jeu. Leur patience ayant largement atteint ses limites, ils décidèrent à regrets d'abréger leur partie, au soulagement secret de Quentin, qui était à quelques coups de devoir assumer une des plus belles défaites de l'histoire du clan McGregor.  
- Bon alors, demanda Robbie. On fait quoi?  
- On joue à cache-cache, s'exclama Ellen, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.  
- Heu, écoute Ellie, tenta diplomatiquement Quentin, pas aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi? s'indigna la petite.  
- On y a déjà joué hier, Ellen, répondit Robbie.  
- Oui, rétorqua la fillette, mais hier c'était dehors!  
Les garçons laissèrent quelques secondes de silence, ne sachant comment contrer cet argument plein de bon sens. Ce fut Quentin qui trouva le premier une parade:  
- Robbie, que dirais-tu d'aller à la salle des batailles?  
- Bonne idée frérot!  
- C'est quoi, demanda Ellen qui venait de terminer son assiette.  
Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un air désespéré, devant l'imminence de la transformation d'une folle matinée guerrière en catastrophe ingérable provoquée par un petit pot de colle de quatre ans et demies… adorable petit pot de colle certes, mais pot de colle tout de même.  
- Bon Ellen, trancha Quentin, si tu promets de te tenir tranquille et d'être sage, on te montre.  
- Promis!  
- Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu regardes!  
- Promis!  
- Tu ne touches à rien!  
- Promis!  
- Sûre?  
- Sûre!  
- Sinon on peut te mettre dehors de la salle hein!  
- Pas besoin, promis!  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la salle des batailles, non sans un profond soupire de Robbie.

Sincèrement, qui aurait été étonné de voir Ellen raccompagnée dans le couloir par un de ses frères, excédé par la curiosité et la langue bien pendue de la demoiselle?

Blessée dans son orgueil, la fillette s'assit en larme sur la deuxième marche du grand escalier, bien décidée à bouder jusqu'à ce que les deux ingrats qui lui servaient de frères viennent s'excuser et la supplier humblement de venir jouer avec eux

Des pas dans le couloir la firent se retourner. Ce n'était ni Quentin ni Robbie, mais Phédya, une vieille elfe de maison. Lorsqu'elle vit Ellen, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui demanda:  
- Alors mademoiselle, qu'est ce qui provoque ce gros chagrin?  
Surprise par la gentillesse et l'attention qu'on lui manifestait, Ellie décida de se confier à l'elfe.  
Après l'avoir écouté raconter ses misères, Phédya se leva et attrapa Ellen dans ses bras.  
- Viens toi, je vais te raconter une histoire!  
- Non j'veux pas d'histoire, j'suis plus un bébé moi!  
- Hé, mais c'est pas une histoire comme les autres, rétorqua l'elfe.  
- Ha? demanda Ellie.  
- Oui, parce que cette histoire, ajouta Phedya, c'est une histoire vraie!  
Cet argument laissa Ellie sans voix. Visiblement intéressée, elle se laissa emmener dans sa chambre et asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que la vieille Elfe s'asseyait en face d'elle.  
- Alors? demanda la petite impatiente.  
- Du calme mademoiselle, rétorqua Phedya. L'histoire que je vais te raconter n'est pas une histoire de princesse…  
- Tant mieux! l'interrompit Ellie.  
- C'est une histoire assez triste, avec des méchants très méchants…  
- Tant que c'est pas les méchants qui gagnent, coupa encore la fillette.  
- Ça, soupira la conteuse, on ne sait pas encore vraiment. Certains le croient, quelques uns pensent que ce n'est pas tout à fait fini…  
- Ben si c'est pas fini, ça finira bien! Je VEUX!  
- C'est bien Ellen, mais tu veux me laisser raconter ou pas?  
- Pardon, s'excusa Ellie. Je parle plus.  
La vieille elfe ne put pas retenir un sourire à cette promesse des plus saugrenues venant d'Ellen Alba McGregor, mais elle fut la première surprise du silence religieux avec lequel la fillette l'écouta.

Elle lui raconta alors l'histoire la plus connue par tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs, comment un sorcier qui voulait toujours plus de pouvoir était devenu l'incarnation des forces du mal, et comment, il y a de cela près de cinq ans, il avait été mystérieusement vaincu par un petit garçon d'un an.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Ellen demanda:  
- Il vit chez des moldus alors? Le pauvre! Et il a quatre ans comme moi?  
- Il aura cinq ans dimanche pour être précise, répondit l'Elfe  
- Alors j'irai peut-être à Poudlard avec lui?  
- Peut-être…

Après avoir obtenu les réponses à ses questions, Ellie resta longtemps silencieuse, le regard dans le vide, fixant un point mystérieux au dessus de la cheminée. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la vielle elfe demanda:  
- Ellen, ça va?  
- Oui, répondit-elle sans sortir de sa rêverie. Je réfléchis…  
Surprise pas la réponse, Phedya se leva et sortit de la chambre.

- - - - - - - - - -

Il fallut, chose plus qu'inhabituelle, appeler plusieurs fois Ellen pour le repas, et elle ne daigna rejoindre la salle à manger qu'après qu'Annie soit venue la chercher dans sa chambre.  
Chose encore plus inhabituelle, la demoiselle resta silencieuse pratiquement tout le repas et ne râla pas pour obtenir une deuxième portion de tarte aux poires, dessert qu'elle adorait pourtant. Tout comme ses frères, qui étaient impatients de poursuivre leur confrontation par petits soldats interposée, Ellen, sous les regards interloqués d'Annie et Catriona, fila dans sa chambre dès qu'elle en reçut l'autorisation.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Catriona.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Annie.  
- Elle n'est pas malade au moins?  
- Je ne crois pas, elle à l'air en forme.  
- Je vais aller tout de même voir ce qu'elle fait.  
Elle se leva et se rendit à la nurserie.

Ellen était assise en tailleur sur le bord de la fenêtre et semblait rêvasser, le regard perdu quelque part dans le ciel.Catriona s'approcha lentement de sa fille et posa les mains sur ses épaules.  
- Maman! Je t'ai pas entendue arriver.  
- Ma chérie, tout va bien?  
- Oui maman. Pourquoi?  
- T'es toute calme. T'es sûre que tu vas bien?  
- Oui maman.  
- Mais que fais-tu là à la fenêtre?  
- J'suis occupée à penser!  
Annie, qui, ayant suivi la maîtresse de maison, avait assisté à la conversation depuis le seuil de la porte, entra dans la pièce en riant.  
- Et à quoi tu penses ma puce, pour que ça t'occupe autant?  
- Ben, à Harry Potter, répondit Ellie comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Mais, demanda sa mère en jetant un regard sombre à Annie. Comment tu connais Harry Potter toi?  
- Oui, c'est vrai ça, ajouta la nourrice, levant les épaules et les yeux au ciel en signe d'incompréhension. Comment tu le connais?  
- Ben c'est Phédya qui m'a raconté l'histoire et…  
- PHEDYA! cria Catriona.  
- Oui madame, répondit la vieille elfe en apparaissant devant la cheminée.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de raconter une telle histoire à MA fille?  
- Madame, mademoiselle Ellen avait exaspéré ses frères au point de se faire exclure de leurs jeux, et mademoiselle Ellen pleurait dans le couloir. Alors pour la consoler, Phédya lui a raconté une histoire…  
- Mais bon sang par Merlin, pourquoi CETTE histoire?  
- Phédya sait que mademoiselle n'aime pas les histoires de princesse, alors Phédya lui a raconté la vraie histoire du jeune Potter, madame.  
- Vous auriez pu réfléchir aux conséquences et…  
- Pardonnez-moi madame, interrompit discrètement Annie, mais Ellen ne semble pas traumatisée, au contraire. L'histoire a même l'air de lui avoir plu…  
- Oui maman, l'histoire elle est trop bien!  
- Quelle folie! pesta Catriona dans sa barbe. Et si elle fait des cauchemars?  
- Avec des si, on verrait Merlin faire des claquette, rit Annie. Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état alors que tout va bien?  
- Pour le moment oui…  
- Alors si cela change, je m'en occupe, et vous en serrez la première informée.  
- Soit, déclara Catriona en reprenant son calme.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Maman!  
- Oui Ellie?  
- Faut faire un gâteau dimanche!  
- Ah? Et Pourquoi?  
- Ben c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter!  
- On verra ça chérie, répondit Catriona en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Puis elle quitta la nurserie en maugréant contre l'irresponsabilité dont pouvaient faire preuve certains elfes de maison.

Annie s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prit Ellie sur ses genoux.  
- Merci! murmura Phédya avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque, tard ce soir-là, Rory McGregor rejoignit sa femme dans le grand salon, il la trouva parlant toute seule en dégustant sa tasse de thé.  
- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse darling?- Ellen, répondit Catriona.  
- Qu'est ce que notre adorable petit ange a encore fait? Elle n'a pas été sage?  
- Si, trop justement, et j'avais raison, ça cachait quelque chose…  
- Et quoi donc?  
- TA fille a passé la journée à penser à Harry Potter…  
- Comment elle en connaît l'existance?  
- Phédya a cru bon de lui raconter son histoire pour la consoler d'avoir été exclue de la salle des batailles par ses frères qui ne la supportaient plus.  
- Ah ben comme ça on aura pas besoin de lui expliquer.  
- Tu me semble prendre cela bien légèrement. Elle a pensé à Harry Potter toute la journée! Et dimanche, elle veut qu'on fasse un gâteau pour l'anniversaire dudit Harry.  
- Ben écoute, qu'est-ce que ça coûte si ça peut lui faire plaisir…  
- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire?  
- Ben notre fille de quatre ans et demie pense à Harry Potter. Que veux tu que ça m'inspire? Que têtue comme elle est, elle risque de finir par l'épouser? Ça serait plutôt sympathique non?  
Catriona reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé en soupirant. Rory était bien le père de sa fille…

* * *

_Toute remarque est la bienvenue, même si c'est pour me lancer des pierres…Vos petits mots font toujours plaisir et sont très motivants. _

_En passant, félicitations à Ombeline qui a emporté le concours des slogans publicitaires. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous présenterai le jeu des Ellismes._

_Si la vie est sage de mon côté, on pourrait fêter l'anniversaire d'Ellie en lisant le chapitre 3._

_Joyeux Noël à tous et excellente année 2007._


End file.
